Awaken My Soul
by Wing Knight
Summary: COMPLETED Lucette(AKA Rogue) now lives with her father, and carries out the plans that her father had for her. Is she doomed to commit more sins in the name of her father, or will she awake from the fantasy life that her father created to stop him? Chapt
1. Chapter 1

Awaken My Soul

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is a continuation of Torment My Mind. Alternate Universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Countless people gathered around a grand hall, which was decorated more luxurious than anyone could imagine. The guests were also of high stature. Gathered from countries far and near, and states and cities spanning from west to east, they were enjoying the generosity of the host. The food was plentiful, as well as the choice of drinks. They were curious, however, to see only the host himself in the presence. They had expected to see his wife, and his two sons. However, they soon shrugged it off. It was apparent that some of them would have a job of their own, and possibly they were busy. The night had gotten deeper when they heard the door open towards the far end of the hall. There emerged their host's family, and three unfamiliar guests accompanying them. Immediately, the gossips began among them. The host quickly took control of the situation.

" I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen… My family had went out of a little shopping in celebration of my youngest daughter's return from Europe…"

Everyone became puzzled. They didn't know about their host, Donald Leon, having a daughter. They immediately suspected her to be an illegitimate child who had fortunately found her way back into her family. They began wondering who the daughter was. There were two girls, which made them think about it. The one with the long, red hair who wore the dark green dress was the likely candidate for all of them, though some suspected the one with slightly long brown haired girl with peculiar white bangs who wore black dress. The red haired girl was accompanied by Mark Leon and that made everyone erase the girl from the possibility. Therefore, the peculiar girl was the only candidate left. Before they could say anything, Donald signaled the peculiar girl to come to him. When she stood next to him, Donald introduced her to everyone.

" May I introduce Lucette Leon… My youngest daughter."

Everyone saw Lucette's warm smile. Her green eyes, and voluptuous red lips proved to them that her smile was genuine. Donald realized that they were wondering about the others as well. He gestured them to come also, and began introducing them. First, he motioned towards a man with light red shaded glasses.

" This is Mr. Scott Summers… Lucette's boy friend, and hopefully he'll soon be my son-in-law."

That prompted the cheer from the guests. Donald waited for things to settle down, then continued.

" And this beautiful lady here, is Mark's fiancé Ms. Jean Grey."

Jean gave a little nod and a warm smile. She had earned a sympathy, however, from the guests. They knew that Mark was a sort of a playboy, who treated the relationship as the affair of changing underwear. Of course, they didn't know that he had been given a strict instruction from his father about this relationship. The Leon's joined the crowd, entertaining the guests with their tales, and other means. The men gathered around Donald, while the women gathered around Emily.

" Donald, I never knew you had a daughter."

" Well, she was in France most of the time, and the rest of the time, she spent time down in South with her nanny. Hell, Jim, you know I have a lot of houses… I gotta start using some or it's going to crumble without me knowing it."

That resulted a burst of laughter among the men. The man named Jim nodded with a smile.

" So, Mr. Summers… Where did you meet Ms. Lucette?"

Scott smiled, and began.

" Well, Mr… Gee… I don't know how to call you…"

Donald smiled, and placed his hand upon Scott's shoulder.

" You can call him Jim for all I care, Scott… Mr. Henderson and I've known each other for what? Since middle school?"

Jim Henderson smiled.

" Yup! Mr. Summers, just call me Jim like Donald here tells you. We're all friends here, aren't we?"

Donald smiled, but eyed Jim and everyone else with apathy. These men were his puppets, therefore, he didn't give much respect for him. They were just pieces in his great game of life. He then eyed towards the women. He could see that they were enjoying the moments as well.

Lucette stood quietly amongst the crowd. Her green eyes gazed into the direction of the men. The pair of emerald like eyes seemed to yearn to be with the man with red shaded glasses. Emily and the others saw the look, and smiled. One of the guests spoke.

" Ms. Leon… Where did you meet Mr. Summers?"

Lucette's eyes shifted towards the woman.

" Oh. Ah met him in college… He sat next to meh in art class…"

The guests nodded, and smiled pleasantly. They knew what had happened next. Lucette's eyes shifted back to Scott, and then turned back to the guests.

" Excuse meh."

Lucette left the female crowd and walked towards Scott. He also left the crowd and met her in between.

" So, how are you doing?"

" As fine as it could beh…"

Lucette leaned against Scott, and buried her face into Scott's chest.

" Frankly, Ah'm bored…"

Scott smiled, and kissed Lucette's head.

" Me too, my rogue…"

While Lucette and Scott walked out towards the balcony to gaze at the stars, Jean and Mark met up near the table where the drinks were served.

" It's boring, isn't it, Jean?"

" Not really…"

Mark poured grape juice inside the glass, and handed it to Jean.

" Come on… I know you feel bored…"

Jean finally sighed, and nodded.

" Yeah… It is boring. So, what's Romero doing? Should we have a party of our own with us 'children'?"

Mark smiled.

" Brilliant! Though I don't know anything that we could do… Got any idea?"

Jean shrugged, and signified that she didn't have any idea as well.

" Why don't we ask Lucette? Or Romero for that matter?"

Mark bobbled his head, disagreeing with Jean on Romero.

" I don't know… Romero doesn't know how to have fun… Let's talk with Lucette…"

------

Jean and Mark walked over to the balcony, walking through the guests who were now focused on the musicians, and their spouse, or company in a dance. They arrived at the balcony, where Lucette and Scott were having a very intimate moment. Mark waited for a moment, and cleared his throat.

" Eh-hem!"

Scott and Lucette gazed at the source of the noise while they still had their lips interlocked, which prompted the two party crashers to laugh. The interlocked couple broke off, and sighed.

" What do you want, Mark?"

Mark took time to suppress his laughter with great effort. The others could almost see tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

" That… That was so funny! Oh, man! I think I'm gonna die!"  
Lucette shot a very threatening glare at Mark.

" Okay, sis! I'm sorry…"

Scott looked back and forth between Lucette and Mark, then spoke.

" So, is there a reason why you've interrupted us, Mark?"

Jean grabbed Mark, and began walking away.

" Sorry… We just thought you guys would like to join us on our own party… I see that you two have your own party going on…"

Lucette quickly calmed down, and smiled.

" Okay… What do yah have in mind?"

Mark let out a nervous laugh.

" Well, that's why we came here… We thought you might have an idea."

Lucette turned around, and looked down. She saw the rectangular sky blue light that glowed in the midst of the darkness. She smirked, and faced Mark.

" Yah guys wanna swim?"

The others cocked their heads.

" Swim? But we have to change…"

Lucette smiled.

" Who said anythin' about changin'?"

Scott stammered.

" Um… I think we should just change… These are expensive clothes, Luc…"

" Okay."

The four young adults went to their own rooms, and changed to their swim wear. Lucette looked into the gigantic dressing room, and picked up a set of white bikinis. She changed into them, and poked her head out. She saw Scott on the other side, and whistled as she saw him in black trunks.

" Yah ready?"

Scott nodded with smile.

" Oh yeah… I'm ready…"

Lucette came out, stunning Scott. She grabbed the thin robe, and covered herself with a wink.

" Nah-ah!"

Scott frowned, and walked over to Lucette. He stopped in front of her, and gestured to the door.

" Ladies first…"

Lucette smiled, and walked to the door. She got out, and waited until Scott got out. They held each other's hand, and walked outside where Jean and Mark were waiting for them. Mark whistled at the sight of Lucette.

" Cold?"

Lucette shook her head, and took the robe off. She then walked into the water, which was warmer than the night air. She looked at Scott, and curled her index finger.

" Come'on in…"

Scott walked in with a smile. Mark and Jean, on the other hand, stood outside, and gazed at the stars. Rogue saw the stainless steel tray on the table near by, and waved her hand. The tray, along with the ice bucket and the glasses, floated towards her, and floated just above the water between Scott and herself. They poured themselves a glass of white grape cider, and took a sip. Jean and Mark then came into the water.

" No fair! You can't hog all the cider."

Lucette moved the tray to them, and let them enjoy a glass of cider as well. When the other two got themselves a glass, Lucette placed the tray back on the table with just a flick of her wrist. Jean took a sip, and then looked at Mark.

" It's not Champaign, is it?"

Mark was hiding something, and Lucette sighed.

" Oh, come on, Mark! Ah can't drink alcohol yet!"

Mark burst into laughter, and took another sip.

" Ha-ha! Got you! Now I can tell on father."

Lucette pouted, but continued to drink the Champaign. Scott and Jean also continued to drink them. They figured that since they already drank it, they might as just drink them all. Soon, each one of them began to feel the effects of alcohol slowly. Lucette, however, was the last one to get drunk. She watched the others tipsy from the drinks, and giggling a lot. Jean and Mark leaned against each other while sitting on the stairs leading into the pool, and Scott rested his head against Lucette's chest. Lucette finished her glass for the fifth time, and dragged Scott out of the water. They sluggishly walked to the beach towel laid on the grass, and laid down.

While the four were in a struggle to fight the drunkenness, three people came out of the building. They were in the party clothes, and one of them sighed.

" Well, father… I told you they were here…"

Donald sighed, and looked at the bottle. He sniffed it, and sighed once again.

" Well, dear… Looks like they've been drinking Champaign…"

Emily frowned, and walked over to Mark. She tapped his head, but didn't get any response.

" He's out cold… So are Jean and Scott…"

Lucette opened her eyes partially. It was still droopy, and she was seeing trails of her father.

" Dad?"

Lucette struggled to her feet, and nearly fell down. She stood dazed for a while, then her eyes became more focused, and finally got the alcohol out of her system.

" Dad!"

Donald looked at Lucette with disapproval.

" How many times, have I told you, sweetie, that you're too young to drink?"

Lucette sighed, and stared at the grass below. Donald then caressed his daughter's face, and smiled.

" I know it was Mark who got you the drinks, so I won't punish you much. Now get Scott, and go to bed…"

Lucette nodded, and carried Scott inside. Romero then carried Mark by placing his arms underneath Mark's armpits. Emily then supported Jean to her feet and carried her to the room she shared with Mark. Donald followed them inside, and instructed the servant to clean up the area around the pool. He walked to his bed room, and changed to his robes. He waited until Emily came in.

" So, how was it, my dear?"

Emily chuckled.

" As soon as she got near the bathroom, Jean threw up most of the alcohol she drank. She's feeling the hangover right now I think…"

" What about Mark?"

" He's fast asleep. You know how he is with alcohol…"

Donald chuckled, and got into the bed. He then waited until Emily came into the bed also. He turned the light off, and closed his eyes to sleep.

------

Lucette placed Scott on the bed, and changed into her pajamas. She then grabbed Scott's clothes, and tapped him on his shoulder. He twitched and grunted. Lucette then whispered.

" Scott. Wake up."

Scott didn't respond, and Lucette sighed.

' Darn it!'

She pried into Scott's mind, and began controlling his body. She instructed Scott's limbs to change, and then get into bed. Afterwards, she got into the bed next to Scott. She turned the lights off, and then shifted herself to face Scott. She still smelled alcohol from him, but she still loved him. She closed her eyes to sleep when Scott's hand rested upon her back. Lucette smiled, knowing that she was in his arms. It didn't take her long to fall into sleep. Her breathing slowed, and became quiet. Her eyes often fluttered about. Her subconscious fed pleasantries to her, leading her to smile in her sleep. For hours, she kept her pleasant dreams, until early in the morning where her dream became strange.

" Hm…"

Lucette shifted in her sleep, and cuddled into a ball. Her breathing hastened a bit, and her eyes fluttered more rapidly. She kept this pace until the sun began rising to the east. Just as the orange ray touched upon her pale skin, Lucette's eyes opened. She felt the sheets wet from the sweat, and the pillow wet as well.

' What's goin' on? Why was Ah sweatin' like dis?'

Lucette then felt Scott's hand on her shoulder.

" Good morning…"

" G'mornin'."

Lucette stared at the morning sky. Her lips curled up to a smile, and leaned against Scott's shoulder.

" So, what do yah wanna do today?"

Scott sighed.

" I don't know…"

Lucette whispered into Scott's ear.

" How about we stay in da room today? We can just order dose servants to brin' da food here…"

They smiled, and Scott swooped on top of Lucette. Their eyes glistened, and soon the pairs of lips met. Their display of affection, however, was interrupted with a knock on the door. Scott tried to break away, but Lucette urged him to not to do so.

" No… Please?"

The door was knocked again, and the two heard the voice of the one outside.

" Lucette, it's your father. I need to talk to you about something."

Lucette sighed, and Scott rolled off. She walked to the door, and opened it.

" What's wrong, dad?"

Donald peeked inside, and saw Scott awake.

" Oh, uh… Did I interrupt anything, sweetie?"

Lucette smirked.

" Yah know what happened…"

Donald sighed.

" Yeah…"

He closed the door behind Lucette, and whispered.

" Listen, are you free tonight?"

Donald received a nod.

" Yeah, Ah'm free… At least Ah think so right now…"

Donald nodded.

" Good. I need you to do something for me."

Donald handed a small paper, and Lucette gazed at it.

" Oh. Ah see… Okay, Ah'll do it."  
Donald smiled.

" Good… That's my girl…"

Lucette then grabbed the door handle.

" Now, uh… Can Ah go back to what Ah was doin'?"

Donald nodded with understanding smile.

" Yeah…"

Lucette opened the door, and took a step in, then turned around.

" And We'd appreciate some privacy."

" Alright!"

Lucette closed the door and smiled.

" Now, where were we?"

Scott placed his left arm on Lucette's pillow.

" Well, I think I was on top of you, and we were spending some private moments…"

Lucette smiled, and levitated herself off of the floor. She hovered towards the bed, and laid right on the spot. She looked at Scott for a moment, then got on top of him. She buried her face on Scott's chest, and sighed.

" So…"

Scott ran his finger through Lucette's hairs.

" What?"

He looked down to see Lucette upset for some reason. He stared into her eyes for a while, then gasped.

" Oh, that! Well, you'll just have to wait."

Lucette sighed, and sat on top of Scott's stomach.

" Ah don't wanna have dis relationship just like dis… Ah wanna be Mrs. Lucette Summers…"

Scott smirked.

" Well, from what it looks like, it'll be more like Mr. Scott Leon… Now, let's continue where we left off, shall we?"

Both giggled, and squirmed into the warm blankets.

Jean and Mark walked passed Lucette's room when they heard the giggles, and squirming inside. They sighed, and continued their walk.

" They're at it again…"

Jean and Mark sat on the table with Donald, Romero, and Emily. Emily became curious at Lucette and Scott's absence.

" Where's Lucette and Scott?"

Mark scoffed.

" Oh, they're doing some exercises…"

Jean poked her elbow into Mark's side, which made him groan.

" What do you mean exer… Oh! Oh!"

Emily covered her lips with her palm, and gasped. Donald kept a straight face since he knew what was going to happen after he talked with her this morning.

" Well, tell George to bring them food, will you Emily?"

Emily nodded, and continued to eat. Jean and Mark finished, and left the table. Donald stopped them as they headed out to the door.

" Where are you going?"

" We're going to go to Sam's party. He invited me and Jean over."

Donald knew Sam Evanson. He was the son of the Senator who was, as for the moment, in Donald's list of favorites.

" Alright. Have fun."

The couple left the mansion in their corvette. Donald waited until the car was far away, then spoke.

" Well, Emily… What should we do? Mark's out with Jean, and Lucette's in her room with Scott…"

Emily thought about it, then sighed.

" I can't think of anything…"

Donald looked at his schedule, and sighed.

" Another banquet at Donovan's mansion… Let's leave the kids here, and go alone…"

Emily nodded. She wanted to have some time alone with Donald, and today was the rare opportunity.

" Alright, then. Let's get ready…"

------

Lucette and Scott were fast asleep in their bed. Lucette's long, white banged brown hair was a mess, and so was Scott's. Lucette's eyes opened, and looked at the clock that was on the wall. She slowly got out of the bed, covering herself with the bed sheet. Just then, Scott woke up, and groaned. He managed to grab the bed sheet and stopped Lucette.

" Where are you going?"

Lucette turned around with a smile, and walked towards Scott. She pressed her index finger upon his lips.

" Ah need to do some 'chores' for daddy… Yah go ahead and go back to sleep."

She entered the dressing room, and quietly changed into a black body suit, then covered the chest, forearm, shins and head with dark gray armor pieces and helmet. She then placed put a belt around her waist, and a holster. She then got into black boots, and stepped out of the room quietly with her gloves in hand. Just as she came out, she concentrated her mind in the house to find it virtually empty. No one else except for herself, Scott, and servants were here.

" Darn it… Ah get stuck with some chore and dey go out and have fun…"

She walked to the hidden elevator, and pressed down button. The elevator went down for about a minute, then stopped with a pleasant chime. She stepped out casually towards the rows and rows of stacked weapons. She stopped at an isle with pistols. She looked at each of them, and finally picked up a .45 automatic. It had just begun production in some company she didn't care about, and her father had managed to arrange a purchase of 100 of them without any serial markings. In fact, every weapon in this storage room were missing serial numbers. She then picked up six-15 round magazines for the pistol, and pocketed them in the pouches attached to holster and the body armor. She walked three isles to the left, and into the rifle section. She looked at the sniper rifles, and sighed.

' Which one to choose…'

She picked up an old, WWII model Springfield rifle mounted with state of the art scope. The barrel was threaded for silencer, and she picked it up from the box next to where the rifle was. She screwed the silencer on, and picked up about twenty rounds, and pocketed them. She walked to a different elevator, and pressed up. This time, the elevator moved for thirty seconds. Lucette stepped out of the elevator and walked to the black Ferrari 360 Spider. She placed the rifle in the passenger's seat, and took off her helmet. She placed it alongside the rifle that was in a guitar case, and started the car. The 8 cylinder engine roared into life, and Lucette sped out of the garage. She went up to the ground level, and continued her course. On the way, she looked at the file placed in the storage compartment of the car. She then relied on her telepathy to pick up on the situation of the road, and drove all the while reading the file. Apparently she had to eliminate a mutant who's psychic power had grown to be noticed by her father. He wanted this mutant eliminated before he could grow further into a threat. Lucette threw the paper on the seat next to her, and turned her attention back to the road.

' Okay, where's dat hill?'

Lucette saw the road that wound up to a hill far away. Her thoughts quickly traced the map that she visualized from her memory. She turned left, and continued to speed through the continuously winding road. Soon, she reached the summit. She parked the car and stepped out to take a breath. Her icy cold green eyes scanned the base of the hill. She got back inside and grabbed her helmet and her rifle. She looked around the immediate area and stepped over the barrier that prevented the people from falling down to the steep hill. Lucette wore her helmet and floated towards the woods to her right. She took cover behind a large pine tree, and sat on the hill. She raised her rifle and stared through the scope. The crosshair moved around until it stopped near a lone house. Lucette saw a man in mid-twenties watching the news dressed up in pajamas. She also saw who appeared to be the man's wife and two children sitting near by. The kids were begging their father to change the channel to the Saturday cartoons, while their mother tried to tell the kids that their daddy needed to watch the news. Lucette then began formulating the order in which she would shoot. The man, the primary target was the first. She then hesitated on whether to shoot the kids at all. For a while, she deliberated on whether to take her shot or not. Finally, she lowered the rifle for a moment.

' Okay… one, two, three…'

She raised her rifle once more and aligned the sight on the man. She squeezed the trigger and fired a round. After a quiet puff, the bullet closed the 300 meter gap quickly and penetrated the window. The projectile then lodged itself into the man's head, which barely began to turn at the sound of the glass being penetrated. Lucette quickly worked the bolt to feed another round while she grabbed the empty case in her right hand. The crosshair moved to the woman who became shocked to see her husband's head explode and splatter blood on the white wall to her right. She jumped to her feet and ran towards the phone. Lucette quickly moved her sight to the phone, and waited until the woman reached it. Just as the woman's hand touched upon the receiver of the phone, the second round impacted upon her head. Lucette extracted the second casing and looked through the scope for the last time. The crosshair rested upon the two kids barely five years old each. Suddenly, Lucette's thoughts wavered. She couldn't carry herself into shooting them. She visibly saw the crosshair shaking.

' What da hell?'

Lucette lowered the rifle to take a deep breath to work up her courage, and raised it again. She aligned the sight so that the bullet would take the two out in one pass. Just as she squeezed the trigger, Lucette found herself shedding tears. She saw the two little corpses laying lifeless on the carpet drenched in their own blood. Lucette got up, and climbed up the hill. She got back into her car, and took off her helmet. When she looked at the rear-view mirror, she saw her mascara smudged, and flowing down her cheeks leaving black trail. She quickly grabbed the tissues in the glove compartment and wiped her face.

' What da hell's goin' on?'

She put the top cover back on by pressing the button and closed the door. The Ferrari then sped off, and turned right to go back home. She parked the car in the garage and went down to the armory. She placed the weapons on the table to be cleaned, and caught the elevator up. She looked at her watch and sighed.

" 1700? Shit…"

Lucette opened the door to her room and saw Scott waiting for her fully dressed.

" Well, that took long…"

Lucette sighed, and went into the closet. She changed into short black skirt that ended little below her butt and black half-sleeve shirt. She got out and sighed.

" Ah had to drive over to Virginia…"

Scott whistled.

" Man! Now I'm surprised you got back in the time you did."

He then noticed the trace of mascara on Lucette's cheek.

" You okay, Luc?"

Lucette turned away.

" It's nothin'…"

Scott held her in his arms and whispered into her ear.

" It's okay… I'll protect you, my rogue…"

The word 'rogue' quickly caught Lucette's attention. She couldn't remember the circumstance in which she became surprised, but she couldn't help but feel strange to hear the word. She thought of speaking, but kept her silence. Scott combed his finger through her hair, and cuddled her.

" I'll protect you…"

They stayed in their position until they heard the chatter of Jean and Mark. They heard the door open and saw Jean and Mark.

" Hiya, sis… Oh, I see you've finally gotten dressed…"

Lucette turned her eyes to Mark, and sighed.

" I had to do a chore for dad…"

Mark nodded.

" Oh… Okay, We'll leave you alone…"

With that, Jean and Mark left the room. Lucette got up, and pulled on Scott's arm. He got up promptly.

" What is it?"

Lucette purred as she headed to the door.

" Ah'm hungry…"

Scott followed, Lucette to the kitchen. They made themselves some sandwiches, and carried the tray with their sandwiches and drinks outside. They just stepped out when Donald and Emily returned from the party.

" Lucette? Did you do the favor that I asked you?"

Lucette smiled as she looked back, and gave thumbs up.

" Yeah, dad… It's taken care of…"

" Good… That's my girl…"

With that Donald and Emily retired to their room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is the cycle of guilt going to continue? What has happened to Michael Anderson's consciousness? Did Donald managed to purge it? Or are the nightmares that Lucette had somehow connected?

For those of you who just began reading this story only, Lucette Leon is none other than Rogue. For further details, please read Torment My Mind. I can't fit the preview of it all in here.

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Awaken My Soul

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is a continuation of Torment My Mind. Lucette Leon Rogue. Alternate Universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Leon's gathered around the dinner table in a rare occasion. Of course, Scott and Jean joined in also. They marveled at the sight of the juicy steaks and fine salads. While the men began taking part in their devouring of the flesh, the women in contrast began consuming the green veggies in front of them. During their meal, Donald began to speak.

" So, Scott… When are you going to propose to my little girl?"

Everyone's eyes became fixed on Scott. Realizing he was in the hot seat, he slowly tried to get himself out of it. Just then Lucette saved him.

" Dad… Mark didn't get married yet… Ah'm not plannin' to get married before he does… Though Ah don't mind if Scott does want to go with da ceremony before them…"

The attention now shifted to Mark. He became uncomfortable as he became the focus of the conversation.

" What?"

Jean looked at Mark.

" Well?"

Mark shrugged.

" I was thinking of next Saturday, if that's okay with you…"

Jean smiled.

" It's okay with me…"

With that part over, the continued to eat. Scott cut a little portion, and looked at Lucette.

" Say 'ah.'"

Lucette opened her mouth.

" Ah…"

Scott placed the steak in her mouth, and Lucette's lips held on to the piece of meat. She finished chewing the piece and got some pieces of lettuce and spinach. She looked at Scott and smiled.

" Say 'ah.'"

Scott opened his mouth, where Lucette gave some of her salad. They smiled and continued to chew. Donald observed them and smiled with joy. He was pleased to see that his once rebellious daughter was finally settling down to the life he had in plans for her. She seemed very happy. He finished his meal and walked upstairs where he received a notice.

' Hm… The bastards are going to try to invade it without my approval? I guess I'll have to turn the table for them…'

Just then he heard the knock on the door. He saw Lucette.

" Daddy?"

Donald nodded.

" Yes?"

Lucette began prying into Donald's mind. Donald smiled and sat down.

" So you want to mind wrestle again huh?"

Lucette smiled.

" Nng… Ah'm just bored so… Besides, yah said Ah'm welcome to try it any time…"

Donald nodded.

" I did, didn't I? I must be getting old…"

Their battle lasted for thirty minutes. Sweat beads formed around Lucette's forehead, and began falling down her face. Donald's forehead also began to sweat. At last, Lucette's eyes rolled, and fell down from the chair. Donald sighed, and walked over. He called Scott over to the room.

" Could you take Lucette to her room? She was mind wrestling again…"

Scott nodded, and carried Lucette to the room. He laid her unconscious body gently down on the bed, and walked over to his desk. He grabbed a book, and came back. He sat next to Lucette, and began reading to himself. He read through about ten pages when Lucette groaned. Her green eyes opened up and her groan became louder.

" You awake?"

Lucette got up and grabbed her head.

" Damn dat hurt…"

Scott smirked, and put the book away.

" So why do you keep doing that?"

Lucette sighed.

" 'cause Ah can't train mah telepathy oderwise…"

Scott nodded.

" Yeah… The others are just too weak compared to you, huh? Even Jean…"

Lucette nodded.

" Yeah…"

Scott noticed a blank look on Lucette's face. He moved down, and looked at her.

" You okay?"

Lucette nodded again.

" Yeah… Just tired I guess…"

Scott turned the lights off.

" Well, let's go to sleep…"

They cuddled themselves together within the warm blanket. Scott wrapped his arm around Lucette. Their eyes met for a moment, then the two pairs of eyes closed.

Lucette found herself in a mansion different from the one she lived in. There were a lot of kids playing, showing special abilities just like her. She moved through the crowd unnoticed, then found Scott and Jean embracing each other. Lucette walked towards them, but they disappeared behind the curtain. She looked around the building, confused. A man of around early twenties walked up to her with a warm smile.

" Wake up, Rogue…"

" What?"

" Wake up, Rogue…"

With those words, the man disappeared from her sight, and the other kids as well. She soon found herself in the middle of a grave. She walked around it, carefully treading her footstep lest she disturbed the dead. When she passed by one grave an arm popped out of the ground and grabbed her ankle. She tried to get it off, but found her powers gone. The zombie like corpse got out of its grave. Lucette was shocked to see it look like her except that the zombie had the hair colors inverted.

" Aaaahhh!"

Lucette woke up, sitting straight up as she did so. She looked at the clock, and sighed.

" It's 4am…"

She looked next to her and saw Scott looking at her.

" You okay?"

Lucette panted as she tried to calm herself.

" Yeah… Ah… Ah think so…"

She touched upon her pillow and the sheets, and found it drenched in sweat.

" M…Must had a nightmare or somethin'…"

Lucette leaned against Scott who rubbed her shoulder with his hand.

" You wanna tell me about it?"

Lucette then remembered Scott and Jean together in her nightmare.

" Naw… It'll probably disappear anyways…"

Lucette got out, and took off the top part of her pajama. She threw it in the laundry chute and got back into the bed. The sweat drenched sheets had already cooled down, and Lucette shivered. Scott drew her closer to his arm and kissed her forehead.

" It's going to be okay…"

Lucette pulled her body ever closer towards Scott. Frankly, she was scared. The zombie really unnerved her. She then whispered to Scott.

" Scott? Don't tell mah father about dis… Not just yet…"

Scott nodded.

" Alright… Besides, I think you should face your demons yourself…"

------

Lucette woke up to see the sun already up high in the blue sky. She felt a tickling sensation on her back, and turned around. Scott smiled and continued to tickle her.

" Good morning… Sleep well?"

Lucette sighed.

" Except for dat nightmare, Ah'm fine…"

She got out of the bed, and walked to the closet and changed. While she was changing, she poked her head out of the doorway.

" Um, Scott? Did you know Jean before yah came to mah home?"

Scott shook his head.

" No… The first time I met her was the day Mark brought her here. Why are you asking?"

Lucette shook her head.

" Nothin'… Just…"

Scott got out, and came into the dressing room.

" Is it that dream?"

Lucette nodded.

" Yeah… Yah and Jean were…"

Scott inquired further detail by widening his eyes.

" What?"  
" … Just that yah guys were hugging and stuff like we do…"

Scott laughed.

" It probably was you. You probably mistook yourself for Jean… I'm telling now that you're the only one for me…"

Lucette sighed as she wrapped herself with bath robe. She got out of the dressing room, and threw the pajamas and her underwear into the laundry chute. She then stopped at the door and smiled back at Scott.

" Ah know…"

Lucette disappeared into the bathroom and Scott began getting ready for his own shower. He got into his bathrobe and sat down on the bed. Frankly Lucette's latest conditions scared him. As far as he knew she wasn't the one who got scared easily. The fact that a mere nightmare had shaken her so much was something he worried about. He then sighed.

' Idiot, it's probably because you haven't proposed yet…'

Scott waited for about an hour when Lucette came in. He got up, and went to shower. Lucette got into the dressing room and sighed. She began daydreaming half dressed. She began thinking about the dream. Her mind couldn't forget the three events. The embracing Scott and Jean. She was pretty sure that it was Jean. There was no mistaking her red hair. It was shorter than the length she has now, but she was sure it was Jean.

' Why did it seem like it was real? Ah know Scott's been honest with meh, but…'

Her thoughts moved onto the man who urged her to wake up. She became confused. Wake up from what? It didn't make any sense to her. Before she could finish her thoughts, Scott walked in.

" Hey, Luc… What are you doing half naked?"

Lucette woke up from her daydream, and quickly got a shirt she could find on. When she finished, Scott chuckled.

" Um… Luc… That's mine…"

Lucette looked down, and saw herself in Scott's shirt. She took it off, and grabbed her own shirt instead. Scott grabbed the one Lucette mistakenly wore and wore it.

" Listen, Luc… I might not be around for a while today… I've got things to do…"

Lucette nodded. However, her thoughts worried about the possibility that something she saw in her nightmare may be happening. She smiled as she could.

" Alright… Ah'll just wait here…"

Scott leaned in and kissed Lucette after he dressed up. He then left the room with the key to his car. Lucette changed into a tank top and a shorts and sneakers. She walked out of the room and went to knock on Mark's room. She then heard the giggles and squirming. For a moment, her temper flared and felt like barging in to see, but she calmed herself down, and focused inside. She then noted that Scott indeed went outside. She sighed in frustration and went to Romero's room. He was reading a book when he saw his little sister on standing in doorway.

" What is it?"

" Ah need a sparrin' partner…"

Romero sighed.

" Sorry… This book's just reached its climax…"

Lucette leaned against the doorframe.

" Ah'll wait, den…"

Romero sighed.

" Suit yourself…"

Lucette waited patiently, which made Romero feel uneasy. He thought that Lucette would go away, but it appeared as if she wouldn't.

" Look, Luc… Why don't you ask father?"

Lucette sighed, and waved her hand in irritation.

" Aw, forget it!"

Lucette stormed out of Romero's room, and waked to the gym. She walked to the steel block that her father had set up for her, and began punching it senselessly with her bare fists. Without realizing, she had dented the steel plate about an inch. She stopped to take a breath, and wiped her sweat off of her forehead.

" Hah… Hah…"

Lucette looked at her knuckles, which were still pale and fair despite all the punching she did. She got up on the tread mill and started to jog. Slowly she sped up without thinking. Soon, she had reached the speed that even the machine couldn't sustain. The tread mill broke, and slowed down. Lucette disregard the malfunction and kept running. The tread quickly gained enough heat that it started to burn. Lucette got off, and put out the fire by using an extinguisher.

Lucette sighed, and got out of the gym, and walked to her room drenched in sweat. She saw Mark coming to the showers.

" Yah gonna take long?"

Mark shrugged.

" I don't know, sis…"

He got inside, and Lucette quickly changed into her bath robe. She got out of the room to hear the shower still running. She sighed, and knocked on the door.

" Mark! Let meh use it!"

Through the falling waters, Lucette heard the shout.

" Why don't you look for another one?"  
Lucette groaned.

" Yah know dis is da only one on dis floor!"

Mark protested.

" Hey, then go use father's!"

Lucette sighed.

" Please? Ah don't wanna go all da way across and Ah'm drenched in sweat!"

She heard the water stopping, and saw Mark poking his head out.

" Sorry, sis. I'm sweaty too…"

Lucette flung opened the door out of its hinge, and entered. Mark quickly hid behind the curtains. Lucette sighed.

" What do you want?"

" Ah'm just here to get mah shampoo and conditioner…"

Lucette grabbed them and walked out of the bathroom. Mark uncovered himself as soon as Lucette walked out.

" Damn, she scared me half to death!"

Lucette walked to the other shower and turned the water on. She finally washed herself of the sweat, and sighed in relief.

------

Scott drove around the shopping establishments around the whole city, looking around for the perfect jewelry shop. He stopped in front of a large store in the middle of the shopping center. He walked in, and began looking at the rings. The worker came by, inquiring his pleasantries of the day, and such. Scott found a white gold ring with a rather large diamond in the center, and a bout four more small ones coving the top part of the ring. He looked at the price tag.

" Hi… Can I see that ring?"

The employee became rather surprised.

" You do realize, sir that this is an engagement ring…"

Scott nodded.

" I plan to propose to this girl… Sort of a surprise…"

The employee's expressions brightened. He took out the ring, and showed it to Scott.

" Magnificent, isn't it?"

Scott nodded in agreement.

" Yeah… but I think my girlfriend's just as or may be more magnificent…"

The employee nodded.

" Then I'm sure this ring is for her… It's actually the best one we have in the store… You sure have a good taste sir…"

Scott then looked around the immediate area.

" Is there a ring that goes along with this?"

" Certainly…"

He took out a ring for men with just about the same configuration. Scott tried it on, then marveled at the two rings he had in his hand, and laid them on the table.

" I'll take it."

The employee nodded, and brought two cases. He placed the rings inside, and received Scott's credit card. After charging it to the electronic account that the plastic card linked to, the employee handed Scott the receipt to sign, and the card. As soon as Scott signed on the receipt, the employ placed a copy in the bag along with the rings. He handed the bag to Scott, which he took it with joy.

" I hope it goes well, sir."

Scott thanked the man and left the store. He began whistling on his way to the parking lot. He took out his cell phone and called Lucette. It rang for five times until the message service came on.

" This is Lucette. I can't answer right now so leave a message."

When the all to normal beep came, Scott spoke.

" Hi. It's me. Call me as soon as you get this message."

Scott hung up, and got into the car. He placed the bag in the storage between the seats and started the car. He wanted to get some fresh air to calm himself down. He shifted the gear to reverse and backed out. He then changed to first and drove out. He turned left at the street, and sped off. He when the rpm went up the correct amount, he changed to the second. After a while, he was running at around 70 miles per hour in the highway. He had raised the roof on his convertible and began listening to the music to get himself into the mood.

Lucette got out of the shower, and walked back into her room. She saw her cell phone flashing. She flipped the top cover over, and looked at the display. She read the message, and called Scott.

" Scott? Where are yah?"

The voice on the other side spoke pleasantly.

" On highway. Listen, Luc… I'm coming home… I thought that We'd get dressed and go to a fancy restaurant… It's been a while since we ate together alone…"

Lucette sighed pleasantly.

" Alright… Drive safely…"

Lucette hung up, and waited in her bathrobe. She didn't want to get dressed yet. She didn't know what Scott wanted to wear.

" Ah wonder what's up…"

Lucette sighed, and got into the dressing room. She brought out several of her evening dresses, and laid them on the bed. She then brought Scott's suits, and laid them on the opposite side of the dresses that seemed to match them. Her heart raced at the anticipation of what was going on. She turned on the TV and looked at the news. She saw the news anchor speaking about a possibility of a war in eastern Europe near the Balkans. She got up and walked to her father's room still in bathrobe. She knocked on the door.

" Who is it?"

" It's meh, daddy…"

" Oh. Come in, Lucette…"

Lucette went inside and saw her father rather angry.

" So dis thin's not what yah planned?"

Donald nodded.

" Yeah… They just go on doing things their own way… I might need you to take care of this…"

Donald looked at Lucette and became surprised.

" What are you doing in your bathrobe sweetie?"

Lucette's pale face became pink as her face blushed.

" Oh! Uh Scott wants us to go out and have dinner together…"

Donald pretended that he was included.

" Oh, I need to go too?"

Lucette's face brightened with smile.

" Come on, daddy… Yah know Ah'm talkin' about us as in meh and Scott…"

Donald smiled.

" Of course I know… I was just teasing you… Okay. This thing can wait a couple of days so you go on and have fun."

Just then Scott poked his head above Lucette's.

" Hi, Mr. Leon."

Donald smiled.

" Have fun, Scott. Take care of my pumpkin here…"

Scott nodded.

" Don't worry, Mr. Leon. I'll take care of Luc."

Lucette turned her green eyes towards Scott.

" Don't worry, daddy. Ah'll take care of him."

With that, the two left for their room. Donald chuckled as his eyes shifted away from the only thing that gave him joy at the moment. He then sighed at the images on the television.

' Damn humans…'

------

Scott entered the room to find his suits already laid on the bed. Lucette leaned against the wall, and smiled.

" Yah just have to pick a suit. Ah'll wear da dress that's opposite of yahr choice…"

Scott smiled, and looked at the dresses, rather than the suits. He found even the coordinating underwear was below the dresses. He looked at the red dress and marked it in his memory. His eyes stopped at the white/silver strapless dress and whistled. He picked the suit opposite to it. He got into the dressing room and got into the white suit and came out, while making sure that he had the two packages in the pocket. Lucette grabbed the dress, and smiled as she entered the dressing room. She got finished dressing, and got out a white high hills. She then grabbed a pink lipstick and put them on her lips. She smacked her lips for a couple of times, and got out. Scott stood fascinated, and opened a drawer and got a digital camera.

" Oh, I've got to take a picture of this…"

He took a picture of Lucette, and put it on top of the drawers. He then offered his arm to Lucette.

" May I?"

Lucette smiled, and took it.

" Thank yah…"

They walked out of the room, surprising Jean and Mark.

" Wow! Where are you guys going?"

" Damn, Scott! Looking to score?"

Jean grabbed Mark's ear and yanked it.

" Aw! Aw! Aw!"

Jean apologized and dragged Mark to their room.

" Sorry guys."

Scott and Lucette came down stairs when Emily saw them.

" You look wonderful, honey. Scott… Take care of Luc for us…"

Scott nodded.

" Yes, ma'am."

The two went the garage and sighed.

" So, the Ferrari or the Viper?"

Scott shrugged, but then looked towards the Ferrari.

" I'll drive."

Lucette took out the keys while taking it out of her white leather purse. She stopped in front of the driver's seat.

" No. Ah'll drive… mah prince."

It caused Scott to laugh. Scott raised his hands.

" Okay. But, my princess… I must protest…"

Lucette smiled, showing her white teeth.

" Duly noted, but yah'd rader Ah call yah mah slave?"

Scott got into the passenger's seat, and sighed.

" Well, slave doesn't sound that bad…"

Lucette got in, and started the car.

" Ah guess it doesn't huh?"

She stepped on the clutch and then changed to the first gear.

" Where to?"

Scott sighed.

" Well, that was the reason I wanted to drive…"

Lucette pulled the emergency brake, and got out.

" Alright, mah prince… The vehicle is yahrs."

Scott and Lucette changed seats and drove out of the garage. On the way, Scott looked at Lucette and smiled.

" Tonight's going to be the night you're going to remember for the rest of your life."

Lucette turned her head.

" Why do yah say dat? Is da restaurant dat good?"

Scott just smiled.

" Come'on… Tell meh…"

Scott remained silent as he drove. He turned the Ferrari into the part of the city that accommodated for the richest people in the nation. Lucette looked through the tinted windows to guess at where she was going. Soon, she arrived in front of a restaurant rumored to be located on the top floor of the building, offering a great view. The valet parking person took the car, while giving the receipt to Scott. As Lucette and Scott walked to the door after stepping out of the elvator, the ones who were waiting in line stared at them with both envy and awe. Scott came to the person who had reservation book in front of him.

" Name, sir?"

Scott smiled.

" Scott Summers."

The person looked through the book, tracing his finger along the list of names. Some of them included the names of the Congressmen, and celebrities. He found the name at the top of the next page. Just then the owner came out, and saw Scott

" Oh, Mr. Summers! Ms. Leon! I'm sorry. I should have recognized you. Please, come in."

Scott and Lucette went inside. As they approached the waiter who was about to direct them to their table, they heard the person on the reservations getting chewed out by the owner. Lucette turned around and walked over.

" Mr. Jones…"

The owner turned around.

" Yes, Ms. Leon?"

" It's okay. Ah take it he's new?"  
Mr. Jones nodded.

" Den it's not his fault at all, is it?"

With that, Lucette headed back inside. Lucette followed Scott to the table near by the window. Lucette looked up and saw that the roof was made of glass, and a few chandeliers were on several cross points of the support columns. The chandeliers were very few and far away. They had all the light they needed from the stars and the moon. The chandeliers were mostly for nights where such natural lights were hidden. Lucette was helped to the chair by the waiter. Scott managed to sit himself and smiled. The waiter dropped the menus when Mr. Jones thought to take this one himself.

" Good evening, Mr. Summers, and Ms. Leon. It's a pleasure."

Lucette smiled pleasantly.

" How are da thin's doin' here? Ah hope it's doin' well?"

Mr. Jones nodded.

" Thank you for your concern, Ms. Leon. Yes. We are doing quite well. So, the usual I suppose?"

Scott stopped him.

" Actually, could you make it two filet minons cooked medium, and two smaller salads? I want today to be special."

Mr. Jones nodded with a warm smile and went to the kitchen. He then brought out a wine glass full of soda.

" These are Sprites on the house. Well, the drinks will be on the house. I believe you still can't drink legally, am I right?"

Scott nodded.

" Sadly so, Mr. Jones…"

Mr. Jones whispered quietly behind the pleasant music.

" Would you like me to make an exception?"

Lucette smiled, and shook her head.

" No, it's okay, Mr. Jones… Ah don't want yah gettin' into trouble with da law…"

Mr. Jones bowed courteously and thanked them.

" Oh, Ms. Leon… You're look like a beautiful angel tonight. Well, I'll leave you two alone…"

When Mr. Jones left, Lucette looked at Scott.

" So why did yah brin' meh out here? Yah obviously know Ah like it here, but dere's somethin' else, isn't dere?"

Scott smiled, and looked at some of the other guests dancing in the middle.

" I'll tell you while we dance…"

Lucette followed Scott to the dance floor. They came closer and began waltzing to the tune. Scott had already gotten the box for Lucette out in his right hand. Just as he twirled Lucette with his left hand, he opened the box and laid it in front of Lucette's eyes. Her green eyes widened with surprise and gasped.

" Oh mah god!"

" Will you marry me, Lucette?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marriage? With Scott? Seems like Lucette(Rogue) is getting herself deeper and deeper into Donald's trap. What's going to happen between Scott and Jean?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	3. Chapter 3

Awaken My Soul

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is a continuation of Torment My Mind. Lucette Leon Rogue. Alternate Universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucette stood stunned at the sight of the ring, and the proposal from Scott. Her lips trembled and her eyes began to fill with joy. She wrapped her arms around Scott's neck, and held him close. She closed her eyes, which let the tears of joy drop down her pale cheeks.

" Ah do… Ah do wanna marry yah, Scott… God! Yah know how long Ah've waited for yah to say dat?"

Scott tapped Lucette's bare back, and sighed.

" Sorry… I… I couldn't pluck up the courage that I needed."

Lucette backed off, and Scott placed the ring on Lucette's left ring finger. Lucette then noticed another bulge on Scott's jacket, and took another box out. She opened it, and smiled.

" Well, let meh do de honors on dis one…"

She took out the ring, and placed it on Scott's finger. Just as she finished, Scott gently grabbed Lucette' head, and kissed her. Afterwards, they returned to the table. Just then, the waiter brought out the two fillet minons and salads. He left, and the couple began enjoying their dinner that somehow felt very different from the other times. After finishing their meal, Scott placed his hands upon Lucette's. They stared at each other, then finally up at the sky. Scott stood up and helped Lucette out of her seat.

" Let's go home… We don't want your father getting worried…"

Lucette smirked.

" He probably knows anyways…"

Scott sighed.

" Yeah… That's true… It's impossible to surprise him, you know…"

They paid the bill, along with generous tip. They left the restaurant and stepped into the elevator. During their fifteen minute ride, they stared at each other behind the other people. They felt like embracing each other right there, but it didn't seem very sensible. Soon, the elevator stopped at the first floor with a pleasant chime. They got out, and saw the valet parking boy already pulling up. Scott paid the fee and a tip then tried to enter the driver's seat.

" Nah-ah! Ah'm gonna drive mah own car, Scott."

Scott smiled.

" As you wish…"

Lucette adjusted the seat and the mirrors, then looked at Scott.

" Do yah wanna just spend da night somewhere else?"

Scott shrugged.

" I don't…"

Lucette drove the car out of the restaurant and onto the streets. She didn't turn for home, but instead turned towards the beach. She stopped in front of the sands and turned the engine off.

" So."

Scott stammered.

" Boy, you do make some quick decisions…"

Lucette loosened the seatbelt and climbed over to Scott.

" When yah do 'chores' for daddy, yah have to beh…and Ah'm gettin' really good at it…"

Lucette leaned against Scott, and kissed him again. They held each other passionately. Suddenly, Lucette groaned and grabbed her head.

" What's wrong?"

Lucette didn't answer, but continued to suffer from what seemed to be a headache. She then saw a vision like images of Scott and Jean again. She also saw the man she had seen in earlier dreams and herself embracing each other instead of Scott. She grabbed her head, and screamed.

" Arg! Mah head!"

Once again, the man in her dreams spoke to her.

" Wake up, Rogue… Wake up from this dream…"  
Lucette screamed once again, but passed out. Scott saw Lucette's face resting on his shoulder, and panicked.

" Shit."

He got off gently, and strapped Lucette with the seat belt, then went over to the driver's seat. Scott started the car, and backed up when Lucette regained her consciousness.

" Ah'm okay… We don't have to go back…"

Scott sighed.

" It's apparent that it's something serious. We have to let your father take a look at it."

Lucette sat up straight, and rubbed her head.

" It's okay. Ah feel fine. Musta been da damned blood from da excitement…"

Scott sighed, and stopped the car once again.

" Are you sure you're okay? We should at least go back home. If something like this happens again, then your father can take a look at you quickly."

Lucette nodded slowly.

" Okay… Promise meh… Promise meh dat yah won't talk about dis to mah father… Ah don't wanna worry'em with somethin' dat's not much of a concern…"

Scott nodded.

" Okay."

They returned to the house, and got back to their room. Lucette just took off her dress, and shoes and then fell to the bed. She closed her eyes, and slept. Scott changed to his pajamas and then got into the bed as well. He looked at Lucette for a while. He became worried at her condition. There had to be something wrong with her, but she didn't want him to help her, nor did she want to talk about it.

' Damn it, what the hell do I do?'

He wrapped his arms around Lucette as if it would protect her from the things that seemed to haunt her. He quickly fell asleep as well. Lucette again started to have a strange nightmare. She saw the man again, but this time she asked him questions before he could disappear.

' Who are yah? Why are yah doin' dis to meh!'

The man smiled, and walked closer towards her.

' My name is Michael Anderson. I'm one of the many personalities that are trapped inside your mind. The others are pretty much non-existent since you've vanquished them from your mind. I act as your other personality. I've been protecting you, and right now I'm trying to do my self-given job of protecting you from any harm.'

' But how did yah get inside mah mind? Ah don't remember yah. Ah don't even know yah.'

Michael sighed.

' As I've told you numerous times in your dreams, you're living in a dream world that your father has created for you.'

Lucette interrupted.

' Dream world? Right now, dis is da dream world. What's out dere is da reality.'

Michael shook his head.

' No… Yes… It's true that Donald Leon is your father, but the truth is that he has genetically created you to be his replacement as the leader of this whole world. At first… Originally you were a gentle person who grieved over all the lives you took as a pawn of some kind of game that your father created. When he threatened to harm your friends, you took a personal sacrifice to protect them.'

Lucette's face flushed with anger.

' Get out! Get outta mah mind!'

Michael sighed.

' I can't do that. I don't have a body to go back to. You see, I'm one of the victims of the game that your father created for you. I'm trapped here, and I've chosen to help you through your life with your own consent. You have to realize that all the memories you have is a lie. Scott is not your boyfriend, but Jean's. You didn't have anyone except…'

Lucette inquired.

' Except what?'

Michael looked up.

' Except me… You and I had a sort of relationship going on until your father brainwashed you. After that, I laid dormant in back of your mind. However, when I saw you kill that man and his family, I knew I had to protect you from repeating more of the same sins.'

Lucette covered her ears, and closed her eyes.

' No! Yah're lyin'! Scott's mah fiancé now! Jean's already engaged to Mark! Ah don't believe it! Ah won't believe it!'

Michael began to walk away.

' I expected so. You're close to being able to handle the truth, but not yet. You're not ready. You're not as powerful as your father. When you reach his level, I know that you'll discover the truth for yourself. Since I've told you everything I know of and you need to know, I'll be hiding somewhere in your mind now. I'll see you again when you get yourself free from this game. I hope that your soul will not be tainted when you do. You have to free yourself quickly or you can live the life of greed, lies, and an endless cycle of murder.'

With that, Michael disappeared.

------

Lucette woke up from her dream, and saw the sun starting to rise to the east. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead, and sighed.

' What da hell's goin' on?'

She looked at Scott who was still sleeping. She looked at her left hand to see the ring on her finger. She looked at it, and couldn't believe that this happiness was a lie, and that she was doomed to be alone without anyone who would love her. She shook the thought away and began tickling Scott. He opened his eyes, and saw his new fiancé.

" G'mornin'."

" Good morning."

They exchanged a brief kiss, then got out of the bed. Lucette, for one, changed quickly into her skirt and tube top. She walked out of the room with Scott down to the kitchen. The other members of the family were waiting for them.

" So, where were you guys? I mean with those clothes on, it seemed as if…"

Mark looked downed at Lucette's hand.

" Ah! They're engaged now!"

Donald smiled.

" That's good. Very good. I was wondering when you were going to propose to my daughter…"

Lucette smiled.

" Well, Ah don't think it's dat late…"

Donald sighed.

" That' true. You okay, sweetie? You don't look so good…"

Lucette forcefully smiled and lied.

" Yeah… It's dat women's thin'…"

Donald tapped his head.

" I always forget about that…"

When they finished eating their breakfast, they all retired to their rooms. Mark and Jean were getting ready for their ceremony this weekend, and Lucette and Scott were in their room, thinking. Scott was thinking of choosing the date for their own marriage while Lucette was thinking of the dream. She couldn't believe that her own life was a lie. It made her curious about the truth. She wanted to hear it from her father's own lips, but this Michael had advised against that. At least not until she surpassed him. She changed to her gym shorts and tank top, then walked out of the room. She knocked on Donald's door.

" Daddy? Can yah help meh train?"

Donald smiled.

" Okay… I need some exercise anyways… Your mother's complaining that I'm getting fat."

Lucette smirked.

" Yah look fine, daddy…"

The two went down stairs followed by Scott. They got into the gym, and began putting protective gears on. Lucette didn't put hers on, and Scott became worried.

" Um… You might want to put those gears on…"

Lucette shook her head.

" Daddy? Ah want yah to hit meh without dose gloves… And Ah want yah to hit meh like Ah'm not yahr daughter."

Donald's eyes widened.

" Are you out of your mind, sweetie?"

Lucette shook her head.

" No. Ah wanna compare our strengths… We've done it with our minds, but We've never done it physically…"

Donald turned to Scott.

" Please stop her, Scott… She's your fiancé… I don't want to harm my little girl…"

Scott begged Lucette to stop.

" Luc… You don't want to do this…"

Lucette looked at Scott's imploring eyes. As much as she wanted to follow his instruction, she shook her head.

" No. Ah need to do dis. Ah wanna find out if Ah'm even ready to take mah father's place… Ah mean, Ah'd prefer dat Ah beh da one."

Donald smirked. He nodded understandingly.

" Okay, hon. I'll tell you right now that this will be the last time I do this. I don't want you all bloodied up when you get married."

Lucette raised her fists up to her shoulder level. She stood sideways with her left in front, and pointing towards her father. Donald stood similarly, but with his left foot pointing towards the same wall that his chest pointed. Lucette breathed calmly. She took small steps towards her father, all the while checking his defenses, and reach. She stared into her father's eyes to see it different than usual. It seemed as though he was angry. She swung her right foot and aimed towards Donald's side. Donald felt the foot impact upon his side, and wrapped his left arm around it, then held it firm. He raised his right hand to strike down at the knee. Lucette jumped with her left foot, and kicked the hand that came down towards her right knee. Donald lost his grip and fell back. Lucette rolled backwards to her feet, and sighed.

" Not bad, sweetie… You've gotten better…"

Lucette saw Donald disappear from her sight, and quickly rolled forward. She saw her father standing just behind where she was while she rolled on the ground. She got up, and took her stance again. This time, she ran forward, and leaped into the air. Donald grabbed her foot and slammed her against the ground. Lucette groaned as her body crashed through the cement flooring. Scott winced as his fiancé's body was being beaten. Lucette got up slowly, she didn't feel as though she was tired like the other times she faced her father. She decided to fake it though. She winced, and began to gasp for breath. Donald smiled, and gestured as if he was saying 'I told you so.'

Lucette raised her arms once again. She signaled her father to continue. Donald charged straight in, and punched Lucette in her stomach, which made her gasp for breath on the ground. Donald stopped and turned away.

" I think that's enough, pumpkin…"

Lucette waited until her father walked away, then got up slowly. She looked down at her stomach, and sighed. She wasn't actually hurt much. She sighed, and felt that she was physically ready. In mental department, though she knew that it would take some time.

Later in the week, Lucette and Scott sat in a Jacuzzi to relax her muscles. She saw Jean and Mark walking towards them.

" Hey!"

Jean joined them in the rather large enclose of hot water. Mark hesitated for a moment, then came in as well.

" So, sis… When are you getting married?"

Lucette looked at Scott, who in turn looked back at Lucette.

" Any day's fine, actually…"

Lucette then looked at Mark.

" How about a joint?"

Mark shook his head.

" No. I want that to be the day for me and Jean here, that's it. No way I'm letting you steal all the spotlight from her."

Mark placed his arm around Jean, who rested her head against Mark's chest. Lucette felt her stomach churning for some reason but she held herself from showing anything. Lucette then pried into Mark's thoughts. She wanted to see if she could get some answers from him. It was relatively easy since he didn't have any training to guard his own mind against any other invaders. She looked through his memories, and saw an image of herself being angry at him, or more like wanting to kill him. She also saw him talking to their father about wanting to possess Jean as his woman. She also noted their father's remark about how he was going to brainwash Scott as well.

' Does it mean? No… It can't beh…'

Lucette then saw the image where Mark was reading up on her file. There was a name instead of the one she was using at the moment: Rogue. She then realized why Michael's consciousness called that by that.

' Mah life's a lie? It's all a fantasy world? Does it mean dat what Michael said was true? But…'

Lucette looked at Scott, and her ring.

' But… Is mah feelin' towards Scott truth or is it a fantasy as well? Ah wish it was true…'

Lucette began to show some discomfort. Scott became curious, and tapped her shoulder.

" Are you okay?"

Lucette cleared her thoughts, and managed to smile.

" Yeah! Yeah, Ah'm okay… Ah was just thinkin' about when we should go ahead with the marriage…"

Scott smirked.

" How about next Saturday?"

Lucette kissed Scott.

" Alright, Saturday it is…"

Lucette got out of the Jacuzzi and told Scott to wait She walked back to her room, and sighed. She felt around her stomach with concern. She had missed her period, and she began to worry. She grabbed a plastic stick and ran to the bathroom. She looked at the stick after she used it.

' Please, don't let meh…'

She saw the results and fell to her knees.

' …beh pregnant…'

She threw it in the trashcan and sighed. She wanted to find out the truth before anything happened, but it wasn't going her way. She covered her face with her hands, and began to cry.

' Damn it! Damn it! Why's it happenin' now? Ah'm so close to finding out… If Scott and Jean were supposed to be together, then…'

She looked up at the mirror, then saw Scott.

" You okay?"

He saw the testing stick in the trashcan, and saw the result.

" You're pregnant?"

Lucette nodded. Scott placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

" Silly? Why are you crying?"

Lucette sniffled and sighed.

" 'cause Ah'm not ready yet… Ah'm just not ready… I'm not even twenty yet…"

Scott wrapped his arms around Lucette.

" There's something else, isn't there?"

Lucette sighed, then nodded. She walked to her room, and changed back to her clothes along with Scott, then sat on the bed after locking the door.

" Ah have to beh honest with yah, since it involves yah and Jean…"

Scott listened carefully.

" Dose dreams Ah had… Ah found out dat Ah have some oder people's minds inside mah head… One of dem's called Michael. He says he and Ah had a sort of relationship together… Of course, Ah don't remember how he even got inside mah head, but Ah found out some of it from Mark today… Yah and Jean were close… Very close…"

Scott interrupted.

" Listen, Luc… If you think…"

Lucette hushed him, and sighed.

" He also said dat mah name's not Lucette… Well, it is mah real name but Ah didn't even know about it until mah father told meh about it… Yah and oder people called meh Rogue, which seems conspicuous since yah call meh by dat a lot… Ah'm not sure whether mah feelin's towards yah is true, but Ah know for sure dat yahr feelin's are not real. We shouldn't even get engaged to each oder. Yah should beh marryin' Jean…"

Scott stammered. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Listen, Luc… Rogue…whatever it is. I do love you. I do want to marry you. I know my feelings are correct. Besides, we don't know if this Michael thing is lying to you. Who knows? But I want you to know that I want to marry you."

Lucette sighed, then smiled.

" Ah hope so too… Ah…"

She looked down at her stomach.

" …Ah don't know if Ah should've had this child to begin with… If thin's dat we have wasn't meant to beh…"

Scott rested his hand upon Lucette's stomach.

" It better be. If not, I would still be by your side…"

Lucette's eyes sparkled with tears.

" Ah need to find out da truth from mah father, but after Ah get strong as him…"

Scott nodded.

" I know you can't be doing that with him…"

Lucette raised her eyebrow.

" Him?"

Scott laughed.

" Okay, her."

Lucette smiled and slowly wiped her tears away.

" Ah guess we better tell de oders, shouldn't we?"

Scott nodded, and helped Lucette up. They called everyone, and sat on the sofa together in the living room.

" We have an announcement to make…"

Donald and the others became curious.

" What is it?"

Scott looked at Lucette, and she smiled.

" Ah'm… Ah'm pregnant…"

The others cheered for them.

" Wow! That's nice!"

" Good for you."

Donald smiled, and leaned closer to Lucette.

" Take care of yourself…"

Lucette nodded, and followed Scott up to their room. Scott laid next to Lucette, and rubbed her stomach.

" So, what do we name him or her?"

Lucette smiled, and leaned back.

" Well, don't yah think it's a bit too early, yahr highness?"

Scott's hand gently touched Lucette's nose, and smiled.

" It's never too early…"

------

Lucette and Scott sat amongst the crowd that gathered to celebrate the marriage between Mark and Jean. The priest read aloud to the two and soon, they answered their vows, and exchanged the rings. Somehow, Lucette felt strange to see Jean being pronounced man and wife with Mark. She knew it was wrong, and she was responsible for this somehow.

" Ngh!"

Lucette grabbed her head, and groaned in pain. Fortunately, it was muffled, and hidden by the crowd that stood up. Scott tended to Lucette, and shook her gently.

" Luc! Luc! You okay?"

Lucette gasped, and looked at Scott rather weakly.

" It's happenin' again…"

Scott felt worried. Her condition was getting worse every day since he asked her to marry her, and with the child on the way, it just didn't feel good.

" Hold on…"

He scooped her into his arms, and got out of the crowd. They instantly noted the couple's departure, and apparent illness on their hosts' youngest child. Scott walked before the newly wed, and walked through the door.

" Excuse me, coming through…"

Mark and Jean became worried as they saw Lucette being carried off by Scott.

" Is she okay?"

" What's going on?"

Donald walked trailed his daughter and saw Scott and Lucette on the bench outside.

" Is she okay? What's wrong with her?"

Scott shrugged.

" I don't know, Mr. Leon. I think it might be the pregnancy, but I just don't know…"

Donald began checking Lucette's pulse, and other things. While doing so, he entered her mind, and checked things out. His face didn't show any expressions, but he saw that his daughter had figured some of the details out already.

' I see you're starting to reject the gift…'

Donald got out of Lucette's mind, and carried her to the car. He instructed Scott to drive her home and stay there. Scott nodded, and drove the Ferrari back to the house. Donald turned around and assured his guests.

" She got up too fast…the poor thing. She wanted to congratulate Mark and Jean but the blood rushed out of her head for a moment."

Everyone else accepted it as the truth, and waved Jean and Mark on their honeymoon trip. He got into his car and drove back home with Emily. As soon as he entered the house, he stormed into Lucette's room, and opened the door. He saw Lucette conscious. He looked at Scott.

" Would you leave us alone, please?"

Scott nodded, and left, but he had a very bad feeling about it. He closed the door, and leaned against the wall. He heard the door lock, and looked at it for a moment.

' What's going on?'

Lucette looked at her father approaching her with disappointment in his eyes.

" I don't know how you figured out the truth, but I can't have you threaten my rule…"

Lucette pretended that she had no idea what was happening.

" What are yah talkin' about, daddy?"

Donald slapped Lucette across her face, and screamed aloud.

" Don't pretend like I don't know!"

Lucette's green eyes became cold.

" Yeah… Ah know. Ah found out while yah were poking inside mah mind… Well, Ah poked around yahr mind too. How could yah? How could yah do dat to mah friends?"

Donald's hands clenched into a fist and struck upon Lucette.

" How dare you question me! I've chosen you ask my successor, and this is how you repay me?"

Lucette screamed as well.

" Well, why did yah choose meh anyways? Couldn't yah let Romero or Mark do it? Why drag meh into dis? Why ruin mah life?"

Donald sighed.

" Because they're not up for it, Lucette. Romero's too violent, and Mark is just too laid back. Besides, you're my favorite…"

Lucette sighed.

" Don't call meh Lucette. Mah name's Rogue…"

Donald chuckled.

" You're strong, Lucette… but you're not there yet."

Rogue stared coldly at her father.

" Yah just said Ah was threatenin' yahr rule… Why even let meh live? Shouldn't yah be killin' meh to get rid of da 'threat'?"

Donald chuckled once again.

" I suppose that could be one of the choices for me… But I'd rather see you alive. I want you to take over when I die. If that happens, you may understand the importance of this position. The humanity isn't ready to be rid of me. My father started it, and it's been nearly a hundred years since the Leon's ruled over the humans secretly. If we disappear, it's over. The greedy humans will war with each other, and there will be chaos…"

Rogue snapped back.

" Yah're only talkin' about da evils of humanity. Dere are good people out dere. All we need to do's let dem run thin's…"

Donald smirked.

" You saw how they turned on us mutants! We need to rule over them to make sure the mutants don't get persecuted by them!"

Rogue remembered how the Phoenix Agency people used her to get rid of the mutants, and mutant supporters. Donald nodded.

" Yes… They want to get rid of us. It's a fact. You can contribute to the mutants' benefit. You should know by now, your Professor's proposal is just a dream. It can't be achieved. I don't want to brainwash you again, Rogue… I want you to know that I'm sorry to do that to you. You need to understand that you can do real good."

Rogue still looked at her father with anger.

" Good for who? Just mutants? What about da humans?"

Donald sighed.

" They will be protected as well, but we need to think about the mutants first. You don't want your child to go through what you've went through do you?"

Rogue looked down at her stomach, and sighed.

" Ah see… Yah want meh to clear da way for mah child so that it doesn't suffer anythin' dat Ah suffered through?"

Donald nodded.

" Yes… That's what I wanted with you as well, but it didn't happen…"

Rogue thought for a while, then buried her face into her hands. She sighed with thoughts. She just couldn't go through with it. It was against everything she was taught. She looked up with confusion, and Donald sighed again.

" I'll make it simple for you. If you don't decide to follow my footstep, I'll kill you and your friends in the institute. It's that simple."

Rogue's eyes widened.

" How could yah?"

Donald sighed.

" I don't want to exhort to such method, but I don't have any choice. It is for the good of the mutants."

Rogue drew a deep breath.

" If Ah take over, Ah'll make sure dat yahr ideas won't come true…"

Donald smirked.

" That's for you to decide when the time comes… But I doubt you'll do otherwise with your child…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue is back! Will she finally accept it for herself or will she rebel again? Will Scott and Jean remember as well?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Awaken My Soul

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is a continuation of Torment My Mind. Lucette Leon Rogue. Alternate Universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sat on the bed with her eyes and mind hazy. She couldn't decide what to do. Hearing the situation from her father, she knew that she had no choice but to go along. However, for her to follow the path that was laid out for her meant that she would be going against the very principals and ideals that she had been taught, and openly accepted. She hesitated by looking up at her father, then looked towards the door where she knew Scott was eaves dropping. Donald noticed it also, and opened the door and surprised Scott.

" Don't drop eaves, son. Come in. She needs to see what she need to decide between."

Scott entered nervously. From what he had been hearing, he inferred that his own feelings towards Rogue was, in fact, an artificial one created by his soon to be father-in-law. He looked down at his ring, and began to feel some type of anger. He wasn't sure where it was aimed at, but he was angry. Donald looked at Scott, and sighed.

" Okay… I'm going to give your memories back, Scott… I want you to decide as well."

Scott thought that someone had just scrambled his head then began to remember certain things like his real relationship with Jean, and Rogue. He looked at Donald with anger, but he realized that he was just powerless to do anything.

" Okay, son. I'll leave you and my daughter here to decide things. Give me your answers tomorrow morning."

With that, Donald left the room. Scott looked at Rogue, who seemed to be avoiding him.

" Rogue…"

Rogue turned away, and sighed.

" Ah'm sorry, Scott… It's all mah fault…"

Scott sat next to Rogue, and tried to comfort her. However, Rogue stood up, and moved away. Scott closed his eyes with grief and let out a long sigh.

" No, it's not… It's not your fault, Rogue… You didn't have any other choice…"

Rogue shook her head in disagreement. She sat on the chair in front of the mirrors.

" Ah did have a choice… Ah could have fought… Ah could have taken mah chances, or Ah could have even killed mahself so dat Ah won't beh a problem to yah guys… Look at what happened 'cause of mah choice… Jean's married to some guy, yah're engaged to meh, Ah'm pregnant, and we all can't go back now. It's all mah fault…"

Scott didn't know what to say. His instincts told him to comfort her, but he was partly angry towards her as well. He groaned aloud, and got up. He wondered around the room aimlessly. He stopped wondering around when he thought he heard a weeping from his back. He turned around, and saw Rogue with her face buried in her arms. Scott then remembered what he had said to Rogue when she talked to her about part of the truth that she discovered. He sighed, and walked to her. He kneeled next to Rogue, and brushed her hair away to make eye contact. Rogue quickly turned her face away from him. He gently touched her cheek, and spoke softly.

" Remember what I said when you told me about your dream? Well, I'm not going to back down on it… The dice is thrown for us… We just have to live accordingly to the change now…"

Scott saw Rogue turning her face towards Scott with tears still streaming down her face.

" Ah'm so sorry, Scott…"

Rogue threw herself into Scott's arm, and wept more intensely. Scott patted Rogue, and sighed. Rogue remained for a while, then stepped away quickly. She sniffled, and wiped the tears with her hands then spoke.

" Listen… When it… When dis baby's born, Ah want yah and Jean to take care of 'em. Ah'll do all Ah can to let yah guys return to yahr lives…"

Scott reached out, trying to comfort Rogue a bit. Her speech sounded as if it was going towards something he didn't want to hear.

" Listen… You don't need to…"

Rogue shook her head once more.

" Ah swear on mah life dat Ah'll correct da thin's. Even if Ah die, Ah won't let yah nor anyone go through what yah did…"

Scott looked down at the carpet, then sighed.

" Listen, you can't… You can't do that. You heard what your father said… I think it's more prudent that you take things slow on this one. Sudden changes are bad for everyone. You should change things slowly."

Rogue got up, and walked to the door.

" Ah'm gonna ask mah father to give Jean her memories back as well… Ah'm not gonna beh da one dat's gonna separate yah two…"

Scott saw Rogue leave. He sat on the bed, and sighed in frustration. He couldn't decide. The memories of his relationship with Rogue, however artificial it might have been, left an impression on him that he couldn't ignore. He then remembered their first intimate meeting. Mystique was after them, and he remembered the confusion of whether to rule Rogue as his enemy for friend. He smirked at himself as he thought how the events have advanced for Rogue and himself.

' Heh. Things sure have changed…'

Rogue walked to the living room. She heard Donald's rather irritated voice.

" What is it?"

Rogue stood in their line of sight. Donald looked at her coldly, as well as Emily.

" Ah want yah to give Jean her memories back as well…"

Emily scoffed in disgust.

" Who are you to demand things from your fa…"

Rogue looked at her fiercely. Emily lost her words, and didn't speak. When Rogue was certain that she wasn't going to be interrupted, she continued.

" Ah want Jean to have her memories back…"

Donald shook his head.

" Even if you beg, I won't do that. She's already a part of the family now… Besides, I don't think Mark will like it one bit."

Rogue looked down at her feet for a moment, and thought of her options. While the silence loomed over the great mansion, Scott came out of his room, and looked down towards the living room from the second floor. Rogue raised her face, and stared at Donald with tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

" Please… Ah can't… Ah can't bear to see two of mah friends separated like dis…"

Donald closed his eyes for a moment, then opened it again.

" Sorry, sweetie… I can't do that. It's not Mark, but it'll also affect your child as well. You want that baby to grow up without a father? I can't let you do that. I'm going to put the stability of the family above all else."

Rogue snapped.

" How can a relationship built on lies be stable?!"

Donald sighed.

" It'll have to work… I'll make it work!"

Rogue stood stunned. She was sure that her father would at least free her two friends, but it just wasn't going to happen.

" Why… Why are yah doin' dis to mah friends? Meh, Ah can understand, but why involve Jean and Scott? Why?"

Donald smirked.

" You involved them. By feeling love for Scott, you involved him. By not coming with me when you were first given the chance and forcing me to send Mark over, you involved Jean. In the end, it's all the result of your own doing."

Rogue collapsed to her knees, and looked at herself. Her eyes once again glistened with tears.

" Ah'm responsible? It can't beh…"

Just then Scott came down, and rushed to Rogue.

" No, it's not your fault. We've already talked about this, remember?"

Donald smiled as he got up with Emily. He wanted his daughter to be guilty. He wanted her to be angry. He wanted her to finally acknowledge the fact that she was now trapped in this way of life and there was nothing she could do to escape from it. He went to his room, and spoke with Emily.

" Aren't you being a bit too hard on her, honey?"

Donald shook his head

" I need her to know that there isn't an escape. Until I do that, I'll use any method to trap her."

------

Scott got up to see Rogue looking out the window. He got up and walked closer, and saw Rogue's eyes bloodshot in the reflection.

" You okay?"

Rogue turned away, and covered herself. She walked to the bed, and covered herself with the blanket.

" Rogue…"

" Leave meh alone, Scott… Ah don't even deserve to see yah…"

Scott became completely stupefied. He crawled back into the bed, and looked at Rogue underneath the blankets.

" It's okay… I accept what has happened… May be you should too. You, and I should be thinking about how to get out of this mess. Your father probably wants you to be trapped. You have to escape from this."

They heard a ruckus outside, and Scott went out to see what was going on. He saw Jean and Mark back from their honeymoon. His blood boiled as he saw the two kissing in front of Donald and Emily. He then calmed himself. He knew getting angry didn't help the matter. All he had to do now was fix what had gone wrong before the things got much worse. He went back to the room, and saw Rogue.

" Dat was Jean, wasn't it?"

Scott nodded slowly. He went to the medicine cabinet, and took out an eye drop.

" Here."

Rogue dropped two drops each on her eyes. She closed them for a while, and spoke.

" Scott… Ah'm going to tell Jean about dis… She needs to know…"

Scott grabbed hold of Rogue, and shook his head.

" She will tell Mark, and he'll in turn tell your father. As much as it saddens me to say it, but you can't tell her anything…"

Rogue nodded slowly. She laid back on the bed, and sighed.

" Ah wanna sleep…"

Scott nodded, and covered her with blankets. He got out of the bed, and sat on the chair in front of his desk. He took out his book, and continued to read it. He soon heard the door to the room being knocked. He walked to it, and opened it a little.

" Hi, Scott!"

Scott placed his index finger in front of his lips.

" Shhh… Luc's sleeping…"

Mark nodded, and whispered an apology.

" Sorry…"

Scott got out of the room, and closed it behind him. He walked to Jean and Mark's room, and sighed.

" So, did you have a memorable honeymoon?"

Mark shook his head.

" No. The place was hit by hurricane, so we had to cancel it. I thought Jean and I would spend it here. Anyways, is Lucette doing alright?"

Scott nodded.

" Yeah. I think it's the pregnancy. She didn't sleep at all last night, and she just went to sleep."

Mark smirked.

" Damn… I might have to just ask you for any advice…"

Scott forced out a smile. Frankly he felt like killing the party loving bastard, but he couldn't do it. He sat down in front of Mark and continued to speak. He then heard the knock behind him and turned around. He saw Romero come in.

" Hey."

" Hey."

He joined the three and took out a six pack of coke. He handed it to the others and finally took his seat on the floor.

" So, is Lucette doing okay?"

Scott nodded.

" Oh, yeah. She just went to sleep. She didn't sleep during the night."

Romero nodded.

" Listen, Mark. I heard that your honeymoon got canceled… That's a shame…"

Mark smirked.

" If you think that way, why don't you get out of here and let me and my 'wife' have a quality time?"

Romero scoffed. He got up, and left with the rest of the cans. Mark smiled and winked at Scott.

" He just don't get it… Did you know that he got rejected during high school from this hot girl? I swear, he pretty much vowed to never do anything with a girl."

Scott chuckled and took a sip.

" Well, I better go back and see if my rogue is doing okay…"

Mark stopped Scott.

" Hold on. I've been meaning to ask you about that. Where did you come up with the nickname 'Rogue' for Lucette?"

Scott quickly thought of an explanation.

" Well, you're familiar with the classic RPG games, right?"

Mark nodded.

" Yeah."

" Well, in those games, 'Rogues' are thieves. Since Lucette stole my heart, she's my rogue…"

Mark nodded, and Scott let out a long sigh inwardly.

' Good thing I listened to all that speech that Kurt made about his RPG games…'

Scott stood up, and walked to the door.

" See you later."

Mark raised his can.

" See ya."

Scott came back to his room, and saw Rogue looking at him. He closed the door, and smiled.

" So, how are you feeling?"

Rogue's eyes were much better, but she still avoided him.

" Ah'm fine…"

Scott got a chair next to Rogue, and sat down.

" You know, I think you should follow what your father suggested. Take over his position when he dies, but change things to your design when that happens. Right now, that's all I can think of…"

Rogue sighed.

" Ah could beh doin' a lot of shameful thin's durin' dat time… Ah can't…"

Scott sighed.

" Well, we got about nine months to think about it…"

Rogue got up, and floated towards the mirror. She looked at her eyes, and found it almost back to its normal state. She dropped another beads of eye drops and turned around.

" Yah wanna check how de oders are doin'?"

Scott shrugged.

" I guess… But wouldn't your father…"

Rogue walked to the closet.

" Ah don't care what he says…"

Rogue changed into the most modest clothes she could find. She groaned as she finished dressing herself.

" God! How da hell did Ah wear all dis?"

Scott poked his head inside to see the clothes she was referring to. He smirked.

" Well, you don't have to worry about touching anyone now, so…"

Rogue sighed. She took off her trench coat, and placed it back in the hanger. It was just way too hot.

" Ah can't wear dis… It's too hot right now…"

She then found the white dress and stopped. Her green eyes then looked down at her ring, and sighed.

' Ah better take it off…'

Rogue took off her ring, then found herself a dark green shirt and a pair of long, faded blue jeans. She then got her black boots and wore it. She got out of the dressing room, and looked at her hair. It was a bit messy, but she didn't touch it. She grabbed her black tinted sunglasses and got it on her head like a head band. She looked back at Scott and saw him in a black shirt, and blue jeans. Before he left, he noticed Rogue's finger, and stopped.

" Um, Rogue… You might want to wear the ring… Mark or Jean might see you…"

Rogue sighed, and got the ring on. It was remarkable that how such a beautiful item could be a source of such a heartache. She grabbed her keys, and walked to the elevator. Sure enough, Donald was waiting for them in the elevator.

" Where are you going? You're not running away, are you sweetie?"

Rogue's eyes narrowed with anger.

" Don't call meh 'sweetie'…"

Rogue shoved her father to the side, and got into the elevator. Scott followed somewhat reluctantly. As the elevator closed, Donald reached Romero room, and gave him an instruction.

" Tail your sister. She's up to something…"

Romero nodded, and got out. He got to the garage, and started his own car. He could see that his sister had taken her Ferrari. He started his Lamborghini and sped off. He turned left from the front gate and saw Lucette's car waiting at the signals. He flipped on the tracking system in attached to the Ferrari, and began driving on his own. He made it appear as though he was out doing some other errand.

------

Rogue stopped in front of the institute ground. She parked the vehicle, and sighed. Scott looked at the familiar building.

" I think I could just walk in anytime, but we can't, can't we?"

Rogue shook her head.

" No… Not until everythin's fixed…"

She closed her eyes, and searched the minds inside the building. It wasn't that hard for her to locate the professor.

' Professor Xavier…'

Xavier, who was talking to the teaching mutants on a meeting was surprised to find someone in his head.

' Wh…'

Rogue quickly hushed him.

' Don't talk, professor… Just listen. If yah talk, Ah can't keep dis conversation a secret from someone more powerful than any of us…'

Rogue waited for a moment, then began.

' Mah name's Rogue. Ah was one of your students in da institute. Ah know yah can't remember meh, but yah have to believe meh when Ah say that there's three of yahr former students, includin' mahself who were erased from everyone in da institute's mind. Ah'm plannin' on fixin' dat, but it won't beh happenin' for about nine months… What Ah want yah to do is dis: Help meh train mah mind… Ah can defeat the person physically, but mah mind's still a little weaker dan his… Afterwards, Ah may beh able to tell yah everthin'.'

With that, Rogue got out of the professor's mind, and blocked any attempts from him to contact her again. She drove off, and took Scott to the nearby mall that they frequented. They saw many familiar faces, including the members of the Brotherhood who disgusted some of the guests. Rogue stopped in front of the shop that she used to purchase her items from. She looked around for a while, then left. She didn't know if she wanted to go back to being a Goth… She hadn't worn the clothes for so long that she was now hesitant, and the thought of motherhood just steered her away. Both she and Scott stopped at the toddlers' section, and looked around. The employee greeted the young couple.

" Hi. How can I help you?"

Rogue returned the greeting casually, and looked around the clothes and shoes for the toddlers. She began feeling weird at looking at these clothes that barely even fit her two fingers in sleeves and sighed. Scott looked at the small shoes, and smiled.

" Look."

He waved the tiny shoes that would fit for a small dolls. Rogue smiled, and looked at it.

" Ah wish… Ah hope dat we can get dese…"

The employee smiled, and asked her curiosity.

" So, how long are you…"

Rogue's face blushed a bit.

" Just found out… We though we'd just look at 'em…"

The employee nodded understandingly.

" Well, help yourselves…"

With that, the employee left. Rogue looked at each clothes, and tiny shoes and walked out of the store. She looked around the mall, and found Toad eyeing the candy that a kid was eating. Rogue slowly approached them, and found a course to pass between them. When Toad launched his tongue to grab the candy, Rogue got a hold of it, and then released it towards the owner.

" Hey!"

Rogue looked at him rather coldly, and smirked.

" It's not nice to steal…"

Toad's distress called upon the rest of the Brotherhoods.

" Hey, what's the big idea?"

Rogue looked at all of them in the eyes, and spoke.

" Just go back to your home… Don't cause any trouble…"

The members of the Brotherhood became zombie like, and left the mall without any further mischief. Scott smirked, and followed Rogue to a book store.

" Gee, it's a lot easier now…"

Rogue looked around the store looking for a particular book. She stopped at a shelf where the books on names were shelved. She took it out, and skimmed it. She handed it to Scott, then got other books on such as well. Rogue walked to the checkout stand, and placed the five books on the counter. The worker looked at it and smiled.

" Oh, is it for a friend?"

Rogue shook her head.

" Naw… It's for us…"

The worker's smile widened.

" Oh, congratulations!"

After they paid for it, Rogue and Scott stopped by the pizza place. They ordered about five whole pizzas of pepperoni, combo, cheese. They walked out to the parking lot and Rogue took the wheel, forcing Scott to endure the heat from the pizzas on his lap.

" It's not fair, Rogue…"

Rogue looked at him, then spoke.

" Hey, pregnant girl wants pizza… Do yah have any problem with dat?"

Scott couldn't comprehend what Rogue was doing. It seemed as if she had accepted the fact that she couldn't escape from the life that was placed on her. He became really confused.

" Huh? What are you saying?"

Rogue drove on, then explained while keeping her eyes fixed upon the road.

" Da bottom two's mine… The top three, yah, Jean, Mark, Romero, mama, and daddy can share it…"

Scott became perplexed. He couldn't even think of anything to say. Soon, they arrived at the house, and Rogue grabbed the books, while Scott grabbed the pizzas. They opened the door, and Rogue hollered out.

" Pizza!"

Everyone came down stairs, and saw the five boxes of pizza.

" Whoa! What's with the pizza, sis?"

Romero, who already came back to the house acted surprised at the sight of the pizza. Donald and everyone gathered around the table. Rogue refused the soda that Donald handed her.

" Naw… Can Ah have some tea? Green tea would be really nice…"

Donald became surprised at his daughter's behavior. She seemed to be finally accepting her life. He nodded, and called on the butler, George to take care of it. When Mark grabbed one of the bottom two boxes, Scott clicked his tongue.

" Sorry, those are Lucette's…"

The other members of the family sat around the three boxes while Rogue sat somewhat isolated with her green tea and two boxes of pizza. She began eating, and took out her books.

" Mama… Could yah help meh with da names for da baby?"

Emily paused.

" Honey, you're not even married yet…"

Rogue looked at Scott.

" Can we get married tomorrow den?"

Donald smirked.

" Now, sweetie… You have to pick out the dresses… Scott needs to get his tux and get a reservation at the church as well…"

Rogue purposefully pouted. It pained her to steal Scott from Jean, but otherwise both Jean and Scott, as well as the others back at the institute were going to die. Besides, she figured. She could always divorce Scott somehow so that he and Jean could be reunited. Right now, the survival of the little clump of cells that would be her child was the goal.

" But how about day after tomorrow? I think I can manage that somehow…"

Rogue grinned. She was then surprised how she could conceal her thoughts from her father, which was shedding tears of sorrow. She was about equal to his abilities, but she had to surpass him by great margin. She couldn't afford to take much chances. She looked at Jean.

" Can Ah borrow yahr dress? Ah liked it when yah wore it…"

Jean cocked her head.

" I don't know… The chest might be too tight for you… It was a bit small for me as well… The last thing we need is you to pass out from lack of air…"

It resulted a laughter from everyone. Rogue took a sip of her tea and wiped her lips. She finished her first box of pepperoni pizza and opened her second box of combination pizza. The others watched with some concern.

" Aren't you eating a bit too much, sis?"

Rogue shook her head.

" Nonsense… Watch, bro… Your Jean's going to eat just as much when she gets pregnant…"

Mark sighed.

" Aw, damn… We better not have kids, Jean…"

Jean poked her elbow at Mark's side.

" We already agreed to have two…"

Scott quickly lost his appetite. He finished his soda, and walked to the bathroom. From there, he slammed his fist against the marble wall.

' Damn it! Damn it!'

Rogue was also concerned as well. Her plan depended on Jean not getting pregnant at all.

" Ah don't know, Jean… Yah might turn fat like de oder girls…"

Mark tried to calm Jean.

" It's okay… She's just talking about herself, that's all…"

Rogue felt grossed out. She felt like lashing out, but didn't do so. She just smiled, and took another sip of her tea. She grabbed her leftovers as she saw Scott coming out of the bathroom. She closed the box, and poured herself another cup of tea before she grabbed it as well.

" Well, Ah'm gonna share mah pizza with mah prince…"

Rogue led Scott to their room, and opened the box. She took a sip of her tea, and sat quietly as Scott ate the pizza. Scott finished his share and sighed.

" It just… I don't know what I'm supposed to do…"

Rogue nodded understandingly.

" Ah know… Ah know, Scott… We have to do dis or else everyone, including da guys back in da institute's gonna die…"

Scott sighed. He sat on the bed with the box of the pizza away from it. Rogue climbed onto the bed, and wrapped her arms around him. She rubbed his chest, then backed off quickly.

" Ah'm sorry… Ah… Ah shouldn't have done dat…"

Scott sighed, then chuckled quietly.

" It's okay… Like you said… We have to keep up the act…"

Rogue shook her head.

" It shouldn'tta happened… Dere's no excuse for it…"

Scott turned around, and held her gently in his arms. Rogue began blushing, and tried to get free.

" Scott…"

Scott just kept her in his arms. He began whispering.

" It's actually my fault… If I… If I didn't get in your way by forcing you to carry another life…"

Rogue felt tears forming.

" Ah… It's a wish come true for meh… Even though it's wrong, Ah've always wanted to beh Mrs. Summers…"

Scott sighed to himself. It was a no win situation for him. If he went back to Jean, Rogue would surely feel saddened especially after carrying his own child. However, he couldn't stay with Rogue. It was something that started out as artificial love, even though it had developed into something genuine.

" Damn it… I wish it was still a society long time ago… I can't abandon Jean, but I sure as hell can't abandon you now…"

Rogue backed away to calm the moment. She didn't want it to develop further.

" As soon as dis thin's solved… Ah want yah to forget about meh… Just live happily with Jean as yah were meant to beh…"

Scott ran his fingers down Rogue's pale cheek.

" But… What about this? Even though it was something artificial… It's now something that's genuine… I can't forget you…"

Rogue closed her eyes, and sighed.

" Ah'll help yah when da time comes… Yah just take care of da child… If yah don't want to, den tell meh so. But yah must promise meh that yah'll forget about meh when dis's over."

Scott sighed.

" Let's see how things turn out first…"

Rogue nodded.

" Okay…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue and Scott finally formulated plans to fight back. Can they keep it a secret for the whole nine months? Will their plans get foiled? Will Jean finally realize what has happened?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	5. Chapter 5

Awaken My Soul

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is a continuation of Torment My Mind. Lucette Leon Rogue. Alternate Universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue and Scott headed out of the house with the others to get their weddings planned. They entered the large building with loads of wedding dresses lined up behind the window. While the girls looked for dresses, the men gathered around the tux. They all picked about three that they liked. They planned on matching the three sets and see which was the best. When Rogue came out with a dress that was similar to the one Jean wore. Emily stared at it for a while, then shook her head.

" It should be unique…"

Rogue went back, and changed to another, which everyone approved. Pretty soon, Rogue and Scott found themselves their dress and tux. Donald spoke with the owner of the store, then paid the bills for the wedding dress and tux. He collected them and let Rogue take them.

" Well, we'll be going back… If you and Scott want to look around here, you're welcome to do so."

Rogue looked at her father, and handed the clothes back.

" Den could yah take dem home, daddy? Ah don't have any room to put'em in da car…"

Donald nodded, then took the clothes. He and the rest of the others left the store. Rogue and Scott came out, then got into the car. They headed to the beach where they could spend some time alone. On the way, Rogue and Scott didn't speak to each other. They felt that the upcoming events would be something that both would be uncomfortable about. They drove for hours until they finally saw the sun shining off of the blue water in constant movement, as well as the sound of the waves. Rogue parked her Ferrari and turned the engine off. She looked at Scott and sighed.

" Yah okay?"

Scott hesitated, then sighed.

" I don't know… I have some reservations about this…"

Rogue nodded.

" Meh too… If Ah had it mah way, den…"

Rogue held something back from herself, and Scott didn't ask. He knew what she was holding back. Something that she had been feeling for a long time, and something that would not be held true if they went ahead with the plan.

" …den we shouldn't even beh in dis situation…"

Scott sighed.

" We've already talked about this… What's done is done… We shouldn't look back at this and regret all the time."

Rogue smiled briefly.

" Yahr right…"

They got out of the car, and walked to the beach. Rogue sat on the sand and sighed. Scott sat next to her and looked out to the waters. He looked around the beach to find the kids playing with sand. He looked back at Rogue, and found some warmth that he never saw from her green eyes. She had changed a lot from his first encounter. The change of heart that resulted in their friendship to the torment of her mind and soul in the hands of the Phoenix Agency, Rogue had experienced things that none should ever experience. Now, her life was about to be turned upside down once again at the hands of her father. He didn't know whether destiny or fate had any part in this, but it showed him that whatever it was that had part in this was indeed cruel without any little hint of mercy. He knew that he himself was changed by these events, but the fact that his life nor his thinking hadn't changed much made his life incomparable to Rogue's.

" Damn… You ever get the feeling that fate is against you or the deck's been fixed against you?"

Rogue scoffed.

" Not really… Ah never had da luxury to think like dat… Ah've always believed dat Ah made mah own fate… Well, it turns out that it's not da case… Mah father's been creatin' dem for meh all those years…"

Scott sighed. He looked down at the sands, when Rogue suddenly remembered that Scott lost his father.

" Ah'm sorry… Ah shouldn'tta…"

Scott shook his head.

" It's okay…"

Rogue sighed.

" How do yah want us to go about dis? Ah mean, yah want us to divorce as soon as dis one's born?"

Rogue looked down at her stomach, and Scott did the same.

" I…"

Rogue looked towards Scott. She became curious as Scott seemed to be backing down from his old life.

" I don't know if I should do that…"

Rogue closed her eyes.

" We can't stay married… Yah need to go back to Jean…"

Scott thought for a while, shadowing an awkward moment of silence. He looked towards Rogue.

" But… But what if I want to be with you? What if I don't want to be with Jean anymore?"

Rogue looked at Scott puzzled.

" Come'on… Surely yah don't wanna beh with meh… Ah…"

Scott came closer, with his eyes just inches away from Rogue's.

" I want to love you… I do love you… I don't know what I feel about Jean anymore… Things… Things have changed a lot between all of us… If I leave you with this little one, I won't be able to even look at myself in the mirror anymore…"

Rogue tried to convince Scott otherwise, but his lips sealed hers. Rogue's eyes opened wide with surprise. Scott backed away, and stared into the shocked eyes.

" Don't say that it's something that's fake anymore… I believe, no… I know it's a real thing. I won't deny it."

Rogue's eyes were glistening yet again with tears.

" Oh, Scott…"

They embraced each other openly, and tried to comfort each other.

------

Rogue waited in the small room in her wedding dress, and flowers surrounding her. She looked into the mirror without any make ups on. She then saw Jean and Emily coming in.

" Hey, Lucette. How are you doing?"

" Fine…as it can beh… Ah'm so nervous…"

Jean smiled.

" I was too. You're not wearing makeup?"

Rogue shook her head.

" No… Ah… Ah don't know… Ah can't even make up mah mind about it…"

Emily and Jean smiled.

" Well, why don't you try pink lipstick? Your eyelashes don't need mascara and our skin's just fine…"

Rogue grabbed the pink lipstick and looked at it for a moment. She applied them to her lips, and then looked at the mirror. She sighed as it wasn't so dark as she feared. Just then, Jean put veils in front of Rogue's face, and smiled.

" This is your day!"

Rogue looked at Jean, and felt her heart pounding. Here she was, stealing someone else's boyfriend right in front of her.

' Damn it… Why?'

She then remembered the moments with Scott at the beach. She drew a deep breath as she heard the wedding march, and let it out. She got up from her seat and followed Jean, the bridesmaid, to the wedding ceremony. She took her father's hand, and carefully took steps into the crowd underneath the shining sun. She saw Scott standing at the end, and she smiled with joy. Donald, who was looking at her reaction, was pleased to see that his daughter didn't seem to have any regrets. He handed her off to Scott, then went back to his seat. The priest began his speech about love and other sacred things that in reality didn't really matter to the world that Donald created. Soon, the speech ended and the priest looked towards the crowd.

" … Should anyone feel that these two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace…"

Rogue looked around the crowd, hoping that someone will intervene. Her prayer was denied as the priest moved on.

" Then by the power vested…"

Scott lifted the veil, and kissed Rogue. She felt both happiness and the feeling of regret and guilt. They walked down the carpet, until in the middle of it. Scott scooped Rogue up in his arms, and carried her down the rest of the way, making the others laugh with joy. They entered the limo and sat down next to each other. Donald watched on as the limo drove away.

' It's almost over…'

He looked at Romero and Mark, and told them to return to home. He saw Mark and Jean holding hands happily, and once again felt at ease. Things were going his way. He was sure that once both Rogue and Jean had kids, things will finally be settled. He thought of the fact that he would be a grandfather, but he didn't hate it at all. Everyone grabbed quick lunch with the guests who were still congratulating them.

Rogue and Scott sat in the private jet that was ferrying them to the Hawaii. Scott looked next to him and saw Rogue sleeping with her head resting against his shoulder still in her dress. He looked down at his hand, and Rogue's. The rings reminded him that he was now married to Rogue, and that he might not be with Jean anymore. His insecure feelings that he had earlier didn't exist anymore. In fact, he was becoming more and more clear and sure on his decision. He knew that it was guilt based marriage, but on the way he acquired feelings for Rogue. It had grown to love finally. He wasn't sure but he believed that his love towards Rogue was more genuine than what he had with Jean. He was sure that it was because of the ring that rested on the fourth finger on his left hand, but it didn't feel bad at all. For once, he believed that he was the one who actually shown, and given Rogue something that was happy. Because of Donald, he found out that Rogue had feelings for him, but because of him, Rogue had went through a lot of things that he knew was wrong to experience so early in her life. From experience wise, Rogue was older than anyone else of her age. She had went through so much torment that he wanted to share something that was good about the life. He rested his head against Rogue's and closed his eyes. He knew that the flight would be a long one, and he wanted to rest. He felt a slight movement against his head, and looked at Rogue. Her green eyes were open, and her pink lips were curled up to a smile with her white teeth slightly visible from the little separation between the two pink flesh.

" Hi…"

" Sorry… Did I bother your sleep?"

Rogue shook her head, and sat up right.

" It's yahr turn to sleep, isn't it?"

Scott rested his head on Rogue's lap. Rogue caressed Scott's cheek with a smile. Frankly, she couldn't believe that she was now Mrs. Summers, and that Scott was resting his head on her lap. Not in million years, could she even dream about this moment, but it was happening right in front of her. She watched Scott sleeping with joy, then she looked around the cabin for stewardess. She asked the stewardess to bring a pillow, then rested Scott's head on it as she got up. She walked towards the back, and looked through her suitcases. She found herself a case full of pants. She came back out then spoke with stewardess.

" So what's da weather like in Hawaii?"

The stewardess answered with the smile that was the trademark of her profession.

" It will be sunny and warm, Ms… I mean, Mrs. Summers…"

The two smiled. Rogue thanked the stewardess and went back. She took out the faded jean pants and a light gray tank top and changed into it. She walked barefoot to Scott, and woke him up.

" Hey, Scott…"

" ……."

Rogue kneeled down in front of him, and then gently tapped his shoulder.

" Scott…"

She felt Scott's body trembling a bit, but didn't open his eyes. She sighed, then whispered into his ears.

" Wake up, sugah…"

Scott's eyes opened, and his lips curled up. Rogue sighed, then got up.

" Change into somethin' else… Da stewardess said dat it's gonna beh warm…"

Scott got up, and rubbed his eyes. He got up and then looked at Rogue in long pants.

" You're not wearing shorts?"

Rogue shook her head.

" Naw… Ah've never worn shorts before… Besides, da ones mama packed are too shorts… Dey're more like hot pants…"

Scott whistled.

" I think you made the right choice…"

He went back, and changed into a similar clothes. Jean pants and short sleeved red polo shirts. He came out with his sneakers and another for Rogue with socks.

" Here."

Rogue got them on, and leaned back against the chair. They heard the message from the pilot stating that they were going to refuel in Chicago. The two strapped in, and held each other's hand. The plane made slow descent, and finally touched down. Rogue thought of going outside, but decided against it. She wanted to be in the plane, with Scott. She then felt something in her mind. It was as if someone was trying to get inside hers. She sighed with relief at her assessment.

' Professor…'

------

As requested, Xavier was trying to battle Rogue in the mind game. Since he wanted to augment his abilities to that of the theoretical abilities of the one Rogue had warned him about, he sat alone in the Cerebro, and tried very hard to interrupt her. He had succeeded in entering her mind, then began searching her memories. He wanted to make sure that this Rogue was who she claimed to be. The last thing he wanted to do was make someone with sinister plan more powerful. He looked through the memories with ease. It seemed as though this Rogue hadn't caught on the fact that he was in her mind. He saw the memories of her days in the institute, and the increasingly horrible memories of her sins committed under the name of her father. He then stumbled upon the moment this Rogue's father altering her memory. He was shocked at the fact that someone as powerful as Rogue would have her memories altered by this person. It was just unimaginable. He continued until he encountered a voice.

' Hello, professor… Ah see yahr usin' da Cerebro… Anyways… How's Kurt doin'?'

Xavier sighed, then answered.

' He doing fine… I see you and Scott got married…'

Rogue wavered, which let Xavier make easier advance into her mind. However, she quickly regained her composure.

' If dere was any way to stop it, Ah would have avoided it…'

Xavier looked around the memories further, then found Michael observing from far away. He emerged out of his little corner and met up with Rogue.

' So you just had to marry Scott, huh?'

Rogue avoided Michael with guilt.

' Ah couldn't think of a way… Ah'm gonna divorce him as soon as it's over…'

Michael sighed.

' As long as you do that… Professor, I see that you just remembered a bit of details…'

Xavier nodded.

' Your younger brother, John, is still in the institute. He's doing fine.'

' Thank you, professor…'

Rogue interrupted them.

' Do yah know what'll happen to mah baby?'

Michael smirked.

' Well, the little one's going to be okay… I'm looking after it…'

Rogue looked down, then sighed.

' Ah think Ah'll name it Michael…'

Michael looked at Rogue.

' You sure? What if it's a girl?'

' Den Michelle… or somethin' like dat… Ah don't know…'

Michael comforted Rogue, then went away without any word. Xavier also went away, leaving Rogue alone. She came back to attention and saw herself leaning against Scott.

" You okay?"

Rogue nodded.

" Yeah…"

She saw that they were already airborne again, and flying over the white cloud above the middle America. She got out of her seat, and drank a bottle of water. She also changed her sneakers into her boots, and came out. Scott already asked for a blanket and a pillow. The seats were tilted back like a bed.

" You should sleep more comfortably…"

Rogue looked at Scott with disbelief, then got on the make shift bed.

" Th…Thanks…"

Scott covered her with blanket, and smiled.

" Sweet dreams…"

Rogue closed her eyes, and tried to prevent any jet lag by sleeping. In the midst of her sleep, she felt a warm touch on her shoulder, and noticed Scott sleeping in front of her. She felt her heart becoming heavier and pounding against her chest as her nervousness pumped adrenalin into the system. Because of it, she completely lost her will to sleep and stared at Scott with open eyes.

The plane landed in Hawaii early in the morning before the sun rose to the east. Rogue and Scott carried their belongings out of the small jet and saw a limo waiting for them. The driver promptly took the baggage and put them in the back. As soon as he finished, he opened the door for Scott and Rogue. When he got back into the driver's seat, he got on the intercom.

" So is there any place you wish to go, sir? Ma'am?"

Scott looked at Rogue, then nodded.

" Could we go to the hotel first, and drop things off?"

The driver smiled as he heard the answer.

" Of course."

The limo drove off to the hotel that frequently hosted celebrities and other people of high stature. Scott and Rogue settled into the honeymoon suite, and dropped their belongings. Rogue saw the clear, blue ocean and sighed with wonder.

" Wow!"

Scott looked at the ocean and thought of his younger brother. He wondered if he was surfing down there. Not that he'd recognize him, but he wanted to go down to the beach. He looked at Rogue and she nodded as well.

" Let's go."

They changed into their swim suits and got shorts and a shirt over it. Scott noticed that Rogue was wearing bikinis which made him somewhat hesitant to look at her. It was his first time seeing her in such thing after he got his memories back. Rogue saw him blushing and sighed.

" Aw, come'on… Yah've seen it before…"

Rogue got her hot pants and shirt on. She got her bare feet in the thong sandals and got out again.

" Dere… Is it better?"

Scott saw her and let out a nervous laughter.

" Well…"

Rogue looked at Scott and smirked.

" Are yah plannin' to go out with dose on? Honey?"

Scott quickly got a shirt and a shorts on. He grabbed the key card to the hotel room and led Rogue out to the hall. They walked to the front desk where they inquired about any opportunity to surf. The receptionist at the counter smiled and took out a lot of pamphlets.

" There's a small surfing class for about two hundred dollars each. Of course, the boards and other equipments are provided for, but I personally recommend buying your own. The ones they have just don't cut it…"

Scott nodded, and grabbed the pamphlet. He stepped out of the hotel's main entrance, and looked up at the blue sky that didn't even have a spot of cloud. They walked slowly towards the beach while attracting quite a few amount of attention from the others. Rogue saw that she was making some men turn their heads towards her, then sighed.

' Damn it…'

She held on to Scott tightly, and followed him to the beach, where they saw a few places where they had surfing instructors. Scott looked in, and saw that it wasn't as it was hyped up to be. He turned around, and sat with Rogue on the beach, warming themselves under the sun. The Rogue looked at Scott, and sighed.

" Ah wish we were with de oders…"

Scott smirked.

" Then it won't be a honeymoon now, will it?"

Rogue smiled. She then thought that she was smiling a lot more than before, and that Scott was the reason for the change. She looked up towards Scott's eyes, and then rested her face against Scott's chest.

" Thank yah…and sorry…"

Scott gently wrapped his arms around Rogue and patted her back.

" Well, should we buy surf boards or just swim?"

Rogue took off her shirt, and threw it next to her, and smiled.

" Ah'm up for swimmin' if yah are…"

Scott smiled and threw his shirt off as well. They both got their shorts off and walked towards the water. There were a lot of swimmers in the water, and surfers. Scott's eyes quickly scanned the surfers, and became disappointed at the fact that his brother wasn't here. He stretched along with Rogue, and then entered the water. It was cool and nice. Rogue got in, and submerged herself for a moment then came back up. She swept back her hair and looked around. She walked with Scott towards the deeper part of the water along with the others. They began swimming back and forth together following the waves. They stopped for a while and walked back to where they put their clothes. They sat down looking at each other. Rogue saw Scott waiting for the salt water to dry. She remained standing, watching the scenery through her black shaded sunglasses. Scott got up and rested his hand on her shoulder.

" See anything you like?"

Rogue smirked.

" Yeah… It just popped up…"

Scott smiled and grabbed his clothes as well as Rogue's.

" Well, should we return to the hotel? I mean, we don't want to get burnt to extra crispy on the first day…"

Rogue nodded, and followed Scott back to the hotel room. She sat down on the bed, and began to scan the widest area possible with her mind. She felt like she was seeing everyone's mind. She dug in deeper and deeper then finally stopped as she felt herself straining at her limits. She opened her eyes, and sighed.

" Ah'm so close, but not yet… Ah have to beh stronger…"

She saw Scott watching the television news update on the war that was about to break out near the Balkans. It was the war that her father had watched to develop. She began to worry that this thing was another event designed by her father. She wanted to stop it, but since the opening shots had been fired during her flight down here she knew that there would be a great casualties. Scott saw the concern in Rogue's eyes and changed the channel.

" Sorry…"

Rogue shook her head.

" Don't beh… Mah father's tryin' to show meh somethin' with dat but Ah don't know what…"

Scott sighed.

" Could it be another thing to keep you under his influence? Like trying to show you how evil all of us humans are, and that without him there will be a chaos?"

Rogue sighed.

" Ah have greater faith on humanity dan dat… But knowin' him, it's certainly possible…"

Rogue then remembered all the people she had killed, and the horrors. She knew it wasn't good for the baby to see all those violent images that its mother had seen, but she couldn't help it. She had to hope that those things didn't harm the little one.

" Well, we better rest up, train, and rest up again. You have to worry about two lives now, remember?"

Rogue nodded.

" Thanks…"

------

Rogue and Scott had spent their honeymoon peacefully and quietly. They didn't want to leave any memorable images to these people. They wanted to be just a shadow in their happy memories. They did, however, take pictures and video recordings of the honeymoon. They had done virtually everything that anyone could do in Hawaii and that didn't leave much of longing about the place anymore. They hopped on to the jet and sat down. Scott helped Rogue up the plane, and got themselves seated again. They saw Romero, Mark, and Jean on board.

" Hey, bro… What are yah doing here?"

Romero smiled.

" Just wanted to check how you're doing…"

Rogue sat down with Scott and got the belts on. The plane rolled off the runway and leaped into the air. Mark smiled and looked at Rogue and Mark.

" Hey, Lucette… Father wants you to just stay home. Your chores are now Romero's responsibility."

Rogue nodded, and leaned back. She looked at Jean then smiled.

" So, any luck?"

Jean shook her head, and Rogue sighed inwardly. Things weren't going too badly for her plans.

" No… Not yet…"

Rogue forced a smile.

" Well, don't get discouraged…"

Jean nodded. Rogue felt the uneasiness in Scott's mind as he saw Jean nod. She leaned against the seat and closed her eyes.

" Well, da pregnant lady needs her sleep, so don't bother meh…"

The others nodded, and quieted down. They didn't want to face the wrath of Rogue when she woke up. The fact was that except for Jean, none of the others could fly, and they were at stratosphere, and it was a long ways down for them before they would meet up with the sweet ground.

The sun had long since been set on the western horizon, and he Leon's opened the door to the mansion, and hollered for everyone to hear despite Rogue and Scott's protest.

" We're home!"

They went up to their rooms, unpacking and doing other things. Rogue looked at her room and sighed.

' It begins now… No more goofin' around… If Ah screw up here on in, den it's all over…'

Rogue sat on the bed, and laid back after throwing off her shoes, socks, and outer layer of clothing. She closed her eyes and went to sleep again. Scott watched her sleeping yet again and smiled. He quietly got into the bed, and closed his eyes as well. They slept for a long time, approaching twelve hours. Scott woke up first, and saw the sun already up in the middle of the sky, and Rogue sleeping soundly still. Before he could get up, however, she woke up and sighed.

" God… Ah'm so hungry…"

She got out of the room and walked down to the kitchen in her bathrobe and slippers. She looked at the fridge and took out bunch of leftovers and began eating them still cold. Just then, George, the butler saw her and panicked.

" Ma'am, what are you doing eating cold food? Here, let me warm them up…"

Rogue smiled.

" Thanks… Ah was just so hungry…"

George smiled.

" Well, my wife had done the same thing… She ate so much that at one time I thought we were going to be broke by the time my son was born…"

Rogue smiled.

" I can see why…"

George took out the warmed up soup and leftover steak. He saw Rogue finishing them up quickly and wanting more.

" Do yah have more?"

Rogue looked at the man in his fifties apologetically. George nodded, and began taking out eggs and sausages, along with green tea and potatoes. He quickly served up another brunch and waited patiently. Rogue had finished the second dish and finally found her stomach full.

" Thanks, George…"

She walked upstairs holding her rather large cup of tea. She entered her room and sat down on the chair, and sipped the tea. She was literally going nuts at the fact that she was eating so much and her anxieties about the child that would be born.

' Will Ah beh able to defend it? Will it suffer 'cause of mah decisions?'

She finished her tea and got back into bed. She didn't want to do anything but to eat and sleep. She sighed as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Her breathing slowed again as her body went on the rest mode. She slept soundly all the while the Professor was training her mind yet again.

------

Around nine months had passed rather smoothly. Rogue's stomach had swelled so much that Scott was worried about whether he had to expect twins. By now, Rogue relied on her powers acquired from Magneto to move herself around the house. Rogue was being cared for by everyone in the house, including Jean. She wasn't able to get pregnant yet, which comforted both Scott and Rogue, and it made Jean care more and more about Rogue's well being. Rogue was sleeping like any other day when she felt something wet on the bed.

' Crap!'

She looked to her right and saw Scott reading his book on the sofa. She drew a deep breath as the contractions began.

" S…Scott!"

Scott looked at Rogue and saw her breathing hard. He threw his book and quickly rushed to her side.

" Rogue?"

" It's happenin'!"

Scott scooped Rogue up in his arms and carried her out.

" Help!"

Mark who had just come back from a party at his friends house saw it and kept the door open.

" Hurry!"

They placed Rogue in the back of Donald's car, and rushed out of the mansion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's on the way. Will it be a boy? A girl? Twins? Is Rogue ready to put her plans in action? What's going to happen?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Awaken My Soul

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is a continuation of Torment My Mind. Lucette Leon Rogue. Alternate Universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An SUV roared through the streets with its emergency lights on and horns blaring. The cars in front of the SUV tried to avoid the speeding vehicle approaching fast from their rear by turning towards the outside of the road. The tires screeched and horns blared in protest and some even cursed out loud with their fists shaking in the air.

" Watch where you're going, you idiot!"

The SUV didn't waver, and continued on to the near by hospital. They dodged the cars left and right, swerving dangerously to the point that the vehicle had barely avoided rolling over a few times. The driver of the SUV finally turned left, barely avoiding the on coming traffic by inches and entered the hospital ground. They pulled over to the front of the ER, and helped a woman with swollen belly inside. In there, the nurse on the desk saw the emergency of the situation and quickly took the woman into the rooms. Meanwhile, the nurse asked which of the two men was the husband. The one with red shaded glasses pointed to himself.

" I'm the husband…"

" Okay, could you fill out these papers?"

The man sat near the woman and began filling out the papers. He gave them back to the nurse and then she looked at the woman.

" Okay, Mrs. Summers… How are you feeling?"

The woman screamed and some of the metallic objects near by rose for an inch then fell down. The other man quickly got out, and placed a call in his cell phone.

" Hi, dad. It's Mark. Yeah… Yeah… Listen, Lucette's showing some things that she shouldn't here… You might need to do something about it… Yeah… Yeah… Thanks."

Mark turned his cell phone off and came back in. He tapped the one who filled out the papers.

" Scott… Don't worry. Father's taking care of things."

Scott nodded, and sighed. He walked to the woman and tried to calm her down.

" Sweetie. Honey… It's okay… You're at the hospital."

Scott looked back at Mark, trying to signal him to leave them alone. Mark nodded, and left the room. He then called Jean and told her the situation.

" Yeah. She's here. Just came in…"

While Mark was talking to Jean, Scott spoke with the woman on the bed.

" Rogue… You okay?"

Rogue clinched her teeth.

" Of course not! It hurts so much!"

Scott saw Rogue's hands holding on to the rail that crumpled in her grasp. He then saw her hands relax, and the breathing ease. Mark came back in and looked at the rail.

" Couldn't you hold it? You're a lot tougher than you give yourself credit, sis…"

Rogue looked at Mark, and sighed.

" Don't boder meh, would yah? Ah… Ngh!"

Just then the doctor and the nurses came in, and assessed the situation.

" Well, well, well, Mrs. Summers. I'm Dr. Erwin. Let's take a look…"

He tried to take a look, but stopped as he saw the metallic objects floating once again.

" What the hell?"

He then heard the voice in his head, suggesting him to get back to work and don't worry about the objects floating around. He followed the voice, and continued his duty.

Rogue's whole body was drenched in sweat, and Scott became very concerned at what seemed to be a difficult birth. He had waited for about twelve hours now. The doctors were also puzzled at the difficulty. Dr. Erwin now instructed Rogue to give one more push.

" Argh!"

Just then a cry of miracle echoed in the room, and Dr. Erwin held the infant up.

" Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Rogue tried to stop her panting, but found it difficult. She held the little baby girl in her arms, and took a look at her. Scott came next to Rogue, and found the girl's eyes green like her mother. He then thought about whether she would have the hair like her mother. They saw a nurse taking the baby to have her checked up, and Scott sat next to Rogue alone together.

" So what do we name her?"

Rogue stared at the ceiling, with something flowing down the corners of her eyes.

" She's yahr daughter… Yah should name her… Besides…"

Scott shook his head.

" No! Don't you say that! A promise is a promise!"

Rogue closed her eyes, as if trying to squeeze every drop of her tears out quickly.

" But dat's how it should beh… Thin's should go back to how it was… Yah and Jean should beh together like before…"

Scott placed his index finger on Rogue's lips.

" No. I'll stay by your side. Jean… She can find someone else… I had a part in this too. I have to make it up to you… Besides, I've never been the one to abandon my friends."

Rogue sighed, and shifted her sight to Scott.

" Den don't abandon Jean… She'll need someone to recover after dis… Yahr da only one. Ah've had mah time with yah in Hawaii… Yah've made it up already…"

Scott's hands closed to a fist, and looked at Rogue.

" Damn it, Rogue! Don't push me away! I'm trying to help!"

Rogue's eyes shed tears once again. It was just too painful to try to reject something that she had wanted for so long. Her will was faltering little by little each time Scott talked about his promise to stay by her side. She sniffled, then spoke quietly.

" Ah need to sleep, Scott…"

Scott nodded, and let Rogue rest.

------

Scott stepped out of the room to find Mark waiting for him.

" How's she doing, Scott?"

Scott sighed.

" She's fine… We couldn't decide what to name the little girl…"

Mark sighed and offered a seat next to him. Scott shook his head, and leaned against the wall.

" Heh! You know, I've never thought that I'd be an uncle… Damn!"

Scott let out an uneasy smile.

" You think I'm ready to be a father?"

Mark patted Scott's shoulder.

" You got me there."

They had waited for an hour when the other members of the Leon's rushed in.

" What happened?"

Mark tried to speak, then looked at Scott.

" It's your child…"

Scott sighed.

" It's a girl…"

The newcomers were thrilled.

" Wow!"

Scott watched Jean then looked back at the door. He then remembered Rogue trying to urge him to forget about her and go back to his old life.

' I can't do it! Not anymore! That's what happened in the past. I just can't linger on it.'

Scott got up, and walked towards the room where all the newly-born were gathered. He saw his little daughter towards the back. She was moving about energetically. He smiled, then walked back. He came back into Rogue's room to find the others inside. Rogue was still sleeping. He sat next to her and rested his head on her lap. He closed his eyes and began thinking about the possible names. They had decided to get something that starts with 'M' but they couldn't decide on whether to choose Mary, Michelle, Marie, or Melissa in case of a girl. Frankly, he thought that Marie was good, but he didn't know what Rogue thought about it. He then opened his eyes when he felt Rogue's leg move. He looked up to see Rogue awake.

" Hi…"

Donald stood on the other side, smiling at Rogue.

" How are you doing, sweetie…"

Rogue closed her eyes, and sighed. She really didn't want to see her father. Not after all this had happened. She then looked towards him again with reluctance.

" Ah'm fine…"

She had gotten much better at keeping her thoughts as well as Scott's, and everyone else who knew her true identity from him that she began to feel that she had surpassed her father. She wanted to test her theory.

" …Ah wanna mind wrestle…"

Donald shook his head.

" You just gave birth to your daughter… I can't let you do that… Besides, you haven't named her yet…"

Rogue looked at Scott, and then looked back at her father.

" Ah was thinkin' Michelle…"

Scott cocked his head a bit, then sighed.

" I was thinking Marie…"

Rogue looked back at Scott and smiled.

" Marie? Ah like dat…"

Donald nodded.

" Okay, then. Marie Summers it is…"

Rogue then turned to Donald.

" Can we go home now? Ah mean… Ah feel fine…"

Donald shook his head.

" No, sweetie… You stay here for a bit. Besides, you and Scott here need to fill out the birth certificate and things like that. Most of all, you need to rest."

Rogue sighed, and closed her eyes. Donald then turned to the others, and left Scott and Rogue alone.

" Well, let's not bother this family…"

Donald led the others out of the hospital, and left for home. Rogue opened her eyes as Donald left then looked at Scott.

" Listen, Scott… Yah doin' alright?"

Scott scoffed.

" Of course I'm doing fine. Shouldn't you worry about yourself?"

Rogue smiled briefly.

" Ah'm doin' fine, so don't worry about meh… Ah can take care of mahself."

Rogue sat upright, and sighed. She looked down at her stomach and sighed. There wasn't any mark to show any signs of her pregnancy.

' Darn it… Ah thought Ah'd have a mark of remembrance at least…'

Rogue saw the wheelchair near the door. She breathed the air to find it a little stuffy.

" Scott… Could yah help meh get some air? Ah feel a little stuffed in here…"

Scott stood up and got the wheel chair. He stopped it in front of Rogue, and then let her sit down.

" You ready?"

Rogue nodded, and Scott pushed the chair out of the room, and began to move around the hallway. They circled around the whole floor, looking around the facility and moving up and down the elevator. Rogue felt herself relax as she moved around.

They stopped by the room with a large window where all the newborns were being examined. Rogue saw hers to the back assisted by Scott's finger. She closed her eyes, and scanned her own mind. She thought that Michael may have moved on, taking residence in the infant's mind. However, she found Michael still inside her. She opened her eyes and saw her daughter moving about, being taken care of by a nurse. The nurse saw the Summers' and brought the girl towards the window. Rogue couldn't believe that things had changed this much in her life. It seemed like it was yesterday when she was being chased by the Sentinels down the streets, but now she was staring at another life that came out of her body. Her thoughts stopped as she remembered all the dark, and detestable things that happened in the middle of the two events. She then saw the faces of each of the victims that she absorbed. She closed her eyes for a while, making the nurse and Scott look at her with concern. While Scott had a general idea as to what Rogue was thinking, the nurse thought that it was something that was caused by the birth of the child. She tried to call some doctor when Scott tapped the window to get the nurse's attention. He shook his head, then gestured her to come out. The nurse placed the baby girl now named Marie Summers back in the crib and came out. Scott took her around the corner, leaving Rogue to watch the baby by herself, then spoke with the nurse.

" Is there something wrong with your wife, sir?"

Scott sighed.

" Actually, there is… She… It's not the baby. I'm certain of that. It just that a lot of bad thing has happened in the last year or so, and this is the only happy thing that has happened to her in a while… I think she was emotionally overwhelmed."

The nurse nodded. From the looks at her healthy physique, the nurse thought that Mrs. Summers was athlete, or even a soldier. She smiled and went back to her duty. She then felt sorry for the woman. Whatever that she had experienced must have been a very tough thing to emotionally be overwhelmed. She didn't take further note of the event then continued her task of overseeing the infants. Scott went back to Rogue, and rested his hands on her shoulder.

" You okay?"

Rogue nodded slowly after she opened her eyes.

" Mah god… Look at her… She looks so innocent, and pure. Ah can't… Ah'll just taint her…"

Scott hushed Rogue by placing his chin on her left shoulder.

" No. No, you won't. You won't taint her. You'll nurture her."

Rogue covered her mouth with her palm and tried to keep herself from crying. Scott finally decided to take her back to the room. He pushed the chair back into the room, and let Rogue have lay on the bed.

" You have to be strong, Rogue. For Marie, and above all for yourself."

Rogue swallowed back the need to weep and nodded.

" Okay… Ah'll… Ah'll beh strong…"

Rogue took a couple of deep breath, and finally settled down. Scott made sure that Rogue was calm, and went out to get himself something to drink. When he was out, Rogue saw a nurse coming in with a discharge form. She filled it out, then gave it back.

------

Rogue and Scott, along with their baby girl Marie came back home to the greeting celebration from the others. Rogue held the infant all the while the others stared at the baby. Rogue saw that Marie was growing some hairs on her head, and it wasn't like hers at all, which eased her mind somewhat. In a way, Marie looked a lot like her father, and Rogue took comfort in that fact. She took the little Marie into her own room next to Rogue and Scott's, and tucked her in her crib. Donald had offered to hire a maid to take care of Marie, but Rogue refused. She made up an excuse that she wanted to experience it herself without any aid if possible. Rogue came back down and spoke with Jean.

" She's beautiful!"

Rogue smiled, all the while thinking that the person in front of her would take care of Marie in case something happened to her.

" Listen, Jean… Ah want yah to beh godmother of Marie…"

Jean smiled, and her face lit up.

" Really? Wow! Thanks!"

Rogue smiled back, and sighed. She saw Scott talking with the guys. She was talking for a while when she felt something. She started to walk towards the stairs when she heard the cry of baby from upstairs. Rogue quickly flew upstairs and entered Marie's room. She carried the little baby and came down. Rogue rocked Marie in her arms.

" Shh… It's okay… Mama's here…"

Marie quickly stopped crying, and cooed in her mother's arms. The little baby reached with its arm, and grabbed hold of a lock of hair on Rogue's shoulder, and played with it. Rogue smiled as she looked at the tiny blue eyes, and sat down on the near by sofa. Scott joined in, with his face filled with joy. He wiggled his fingers in front of his daughter's sight, turning her attention towards it. The baby giggled in happiness. Rogue drew a deep breath, and looked at the others.

" We'll go back upstairs…"

The others nodded, but Donald watched on as Rogue took Marie to her bedroom instead of the baby room. Rogue laid on the bed with Marie next to her, and looked at the little baby move around.

' Ah have to do dis now… Ah have to do dis for her… Ah won't condemn her to live da same life of sin dat Ah lived…'

As if she understood, Marie quieted down and stared at her mother face to face. The little baby reached with her hand, and touched upon Rogue's nose, then cooed. Rogue smiled and kissed Marie's forehead.

" Dat's right. Mama'll protect yah, Marie. So don't worry about anythin'."

She got up, and changed into her old style of clothing. A black jean with black boots, and a dark green shirt. She then picked up Marie and went to the baby room where Rogue placed the toddler into her crib. She continued to watch her Marie filled with joy as she looked at her mother. The baby continued her activity until it yawned and fell asleep. Rogue smiled and got out of the room. As she walked down the stairs, she felt like her plans would endanger the little one. She began to worry about the possibilities of failure, which would likely result in condemning Marie to such hardship that she didn't even want to think about.

' It's gonna beh alright… It has to beh alright!'

She joined the others and stood next to Scott. She tapped Scott's shoulder while speaking telepathically.

' Tell'em we wanna move out to a house nearby… We need to keep Marie safe from all dis…'

Scott looked at Donald.

" Donald?"

" Yeah? What is it, Scott?"

Scott drew a deep breath and spoke.

" I've been thinking, well… Lucette and I've been thinking about moving out of this house… I found a mansion nearby, and I thought of moving in there. I mean, there isn't a preschool or kindergarten nearby here, so when Marie grows up…"

Donald stared at Rogue suspiciously throughout the whole explanation. He began to pick up on some things that made him suspicious of his daughter's true motive.

" Well, why don't you do that when Marie grow up a little? I mean there's no need to go now…"

All the while he was talking to Scott to talk him out of moving out of the house, he reached Rogue telepathically.

' You still haven't given it up? How stubborn! No matter what happens, you'll still be my daughter, and there isn't any escape from it…'

Rogue shot back.

' Yeah! Ah still haven't given up! Ah WILL correct all da thin's dat's gone wrong from yahr interference and dere ain't nothin' dat yah can do about it!'

Donald sighed.

' How will Jean react when she learns that you and Scott are married now? How will she react that she's another man's wife? It's better to leave things as it is.'

Rogue became angry.

' Is dat a threat?! How about Ah expose our little family secret? How about Ah tell everyone in da world dat deir lives are controlled by one mutant who use dem like a puppet in his demented doll play?'

Donald finally sensed his daughter's true ability as she lost her temper slightly. He was surprised to learn that Rogue had surpassed him by far in both physical and mental abilities.

' I see… You've been waiting this long to gather strength… If that's the case… I can still make your life miserable. I can make your cursed ability surface again. That's right. I can make it impossible for you to take care of your own child! Will you risk absorbing your Marie? I think not!'

Rogue paused. She didn't believe what her father was saying, but she had to think carefully. She didn't want to lose her ability to touch again. Her association with Scott was something that she didn't want to throw away. Seeing that Rogue's will was faltering, Donald retreated quietly back into his own mind. Rogue turned her attention back to the reality and looked at Jean for a while, then decided that it was the moment.

" Ah know yah think dat Ah don't know, but Ah do remember everythin' Ah know dat yah, father, erased Scott and Jean's memories includin' mine. Ah'm gonna rectify dat…"

Rogue entered Jean's mind, searching through the memories inside her that was covered up with false impressions and images. She cleaned up the clutters that covered the truth and exited. Jean closed her eyes for a while, then opened it. She looked at Mark, then shrieked.

" Oh, god!"

She quickly moved away from Mark, and rushed to Scott's side.

------

Mark became surprised at the sudden turn about of Jean. He tried to get a hold of Jean, but failed as Rogue stepped forward to block him. Donald was staring at the three with great anger. His dynasty was being completely destroyed by the person he had hand picked to succeed him. Rogue looked back at Scott.

" Take Marie with yah and get outta here! Ah'll follow soon."

Scott took Jean's hand and ran up the stairs. Rogue stood her ground, preventing the four in front of her from moving towards her friends.

" Lucette… What are you doing?"

Rogue scoffed.

" Ah thought yah all figured out by now… Ah'm not Lucette… Ah'm Rogue."

She heard the cry from Marie as she was picked up by Scott in the middle of her sleep. Rogue took a step forward, and cracked her knuckles on both hands.

" Ah know yahr thinkin' about harmin'em. Well, yah'll have to go through meh."

Donald's hands closed to a fist, as well as Romero and Mark's. Rogue eyed Emily who cowered back. Rogue's cold green eyes came back to the three men in front of her, all wanting to kill her if it became necessary. Rogue smirked, with one of her eyebrows raised to ask if when they will make their move. Mark charged in first, his left fist came straight at Rogue's face, which she dodged with ease by bending her upper body forward. Just as she 'bowed', her left foot followed the direction of her head, and struck Mark's face square on with the bottom of the boot. Rogue then thrust her right fist, which was shaped like a wedge with her index finger forming the point. Mark flew back a quite a distance before he struck upon the refrigerator. Romero and Donald saw what had happened with surprise. Donald began sending telepathic instructions to his two sons. Mark got up slowly, coughing up a small amount of blood and then grabbing the kitchen knife. Rogue, who was still standing on her right foot with rest of her body in parallel to the ground, restored her previous stance. She looked back upstairs to see Scott and Jean going for the elevator that led to the garage. She sighed with relief and looked back at the rest of her family.

" How dare you! You're ruining the whole world! Now us mutants will be oppressed by humans!"

Rogue scoffed.

" And dey're not bein' oppressed now? What will beh different?"

Romero reached into his jacket, and took out a very compact submachine gun. It was so compact that it looked like a pistol to the unfamiliar eyes. Rogue's eyes widened as the barrel moved towards the elevator shaft. She moved towards the shaft while trying to stop the bullets that were being fired. The bullets didn't deflect as she wanted it to, and continued on course. Rogue flew to stand in the path of the bullets and blocked it with her back. She flinched as each bullets impacted upon her flesh, and began to be crushed from its inability to penetrate her skin. She fell on one of her knee and gasped. She turned around to see Romero growling with anger. Donald grabbed Romero's shoulder and then walked in front of him.

" Rogue… You can't fight all of us… You can't win…"

Rogue turned around, and took her stance again. She then heard the roar of the Viper, and felt the three conscious moving away. As soon as she felt the safety of her friends and Marie, she charged towards the three, side kicking Donald on his chest with her right foot and then kicking Romero's face with the same foot. She then dodged Mark's thrusting knife and then grabbed hold of it. She broke the blade and then disarmed Mark.

" Ah don't want to kill yah… Ah just wanna beh left alone… Ah don't want us to continue 'rulin' over oders."

Donald sighed.

" You don't understand. The mutants will be…"

" Don't try to justify all da killin's! A lot of dose who died were mutants anyways! Yah were scared dat dey'll overthrow yah! Yah used meh like some pawn in yahr game! Yah made meh do thin's dat makes meh so ashamed! If all dat death's what's needed to maintain dis life, den Ah choose to escape from it! Ah won't do dis anymore!"

Donald's eyes narrowed with anger.

" I choose you to succeed me, and this is how you repay me? I'll kill you and everyone who knows you! Everyone at the institute, and of course. Your cursed Marie as well!"

Rogue's eyes lit up with anger. It almost seemed like her green eyes had literally lit up with fire. She let out a scream full of anger and hatred, which made the others' hearts freeze for a moment. Rogue charged in, tackling Romero through the wall, and rolling on the grass outside. Rogue landed a couple of blows on Romero and then got up. She grabbed a few of the grass leaves and then charged it up. She blew it towards where the other two were and it exploded upon impacting the floor. Rogue then felt Romero's threatening presence behind her, and he tackled her in turn. The other two who were inside the house ganged up on her and tried to subdue her. Mark got Rogue on a head lock from the back, while Romero and Donald started the counterattack. They began beating Rogue senselessly in a manner that would have made others dead. Rogue grabbed hold of Mark's arms, and flipped him over her shoulder. Mark crashed into Romero and Donald and Rogue gasped for breath for a moment. She looked back into the house and saw Emily coming out with something in her hands. Donald and the others were smiling as Emily approached Rogue.

" Bad girl… Time for punishment…"

Emily revealed a doll that looked like Rogue. On the other hand, she had a sharp pick. Emily stabbed the pick into Rogue's leg with sick smile. Rogue groaned and fell down, and grabbed her leg. She looked at Emily and groaned. Donald got up and wiped the blood from his lips.

" Sorry, pumpkin. Forgot to mention your mother here has the ability to perform voodoo like things…"

Emily moved onto stabbing the doll's stomach, which had the affect of administering great deal of pain on Rogue. She rolled on the ground, trying to bear the pain. She looked at the doll intensely. She had to get it away from Emily's hands at all cost. She slowly crawled towards Emily to get her hands on the doll, but then Emily took a step back, and then stabbed the left chest of the doll. Rogue suddenly felt like her heart had been pierced by something and collapsed. Donald walked up, and kicked Rogue's side, and flipped her over. He nodded to Emily to finish the job when a flash of red ray struck her hands, making her to lose grip on both the doll and the pick. As soon as the two objects were dropped, a puff of smoke appeared and then took the two items and disappeared again. Donald and the others looked towards the source and saw Scott and Jean, along with the other members of the X-Men.

" So the gang's all here…"

Rogue got up as her pain subsided. She looked back to see her friends in their uniforms and ready to help her.

" What are yah doin' here!"

Scott shrugged.

" What kind of teammate would we be if we let you fight this alone?"

Rogue smiled and turned around towards her family. She tilted her neck left and right, then got ready to fight again. The others got ready to fight as well.

Rogue looked at the four, however, she didn't want to fight them at all.

" Once again… Dere isn't any way for us to just leave, huh?"

Donald shook his head.

" Not at this point… I have no choice to eliminate you and start over."

Rogue sighed, and raised her hands.

" Ah see…"

Rogue waited for the four to make their move. Mark charged in, and then punched Rogue across her face. Rogue spun around, and struck Mark with her own fist as well. Mark stumbled back, then regained his balance. He looked back at Romero for his help. Romero joined in, attacking Rogue. Scott took his hand towards his visor, and fired a shot, which impacted on Mark. Rogue took the moment of advantage and grabbed hold of Romero's neck, and wrapped her arms around it. Romero quickly thrust his elbow back to Rogue's side, but she didn't flinch. She kept the pressure to hold him down. Logan looked back at Xavier. He wanted to help, but Xavier shook his head. Xavier knew that they weren't a match against the four, and also he wanted a peaceful end if it was at all possible. Rogue used Romero to block any attacks from Mark. Donald was staying back for some reason. Rogue didn't know what he was up to. She spoke once again.

" Let us go!"

Donald shook his head.

" No."

Rogue closed her eyes, and increased the pressure on Romero's neck, and crushed it. She threw the lifeless body at Mark, and stood her ground. She now realized that there was no peaceful way to end this at all. It was now kill or be killed situation.

' Damn it!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One down, three to go. Will the X-Men gain victory against the three of the most powerful mutants in the world? Or will they fall victim in their attempts to gain freedom?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	7. Chapter 7

Awaken My Soul

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is a continuation of Torment My Mind. Lucette Leon Rogue. Alternate Universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other X-Men stood back, while Rogue stood in front of them. Two men and a woman was facing her. Rogue took a deep breath, and turned around.

" Jean… Yah want meh to get Mark too?"

Jean's first thought was yes, but she quickly changed her mind.

" No. I don't want anyone dead."

Rogue smirked.

" Well, dat's not really possible…"

Rogue probed into Mark's mind, trying to convince him that the fight was useless. She then confronted Donald in the same mind.

' Sorry, sweetheart… Can't let you do that.'

Rogue got out of Mark's mind, and focused at what was happening again. She saw Donald finally moving towards Mark, and tapped his shoulder.

" I'll take care of it."

Mark stood by as Donald began to loosen up. His knuckles began to crackle, and his neck moved side to side. Rogue drew a deep breath as her fight with her father had reached the second round. She gestured him to come at her, which he gladly complied. Donald, once again, disappeared from her sight, but managed to get a feel for his movement and block his foot aimed at her legs. She quickly countered by thrusting her right fist towards Donald's body, but he blocked it with his left hand. Rogue jumped up, bringing her right foot even higher as she brought it straight up to Donald's chin. She felt her toes striking the target, and somersaulted her way back to her feet. She regained her balance just at the right time to see Donald's body landing hard on the ground. She tried to keep her breathing as calm as she could, and watched. She knew there was still a lot of fight left in him, and things were just beginning now. Donald got to his feet in no time, and dusted himself off. He smirked, and sighed.

" I'll show you how powerful I am. Mere strength in both physical and mental aspect doesn't matter to me!"

With the flick of his wrist, Donald seemed to get a hold on Rogue. He moved his hands to move Rogue around as he wanted. He raised Rogue high towards the sky, making her seemingly disappear, then dropped his hands to bring her straight down to the ground. Rogue crashed into the ground, leaving a significant depth of impression within the grass lawn. Enraged Logan charged forward, with his claws out and ready to strike. Just then Donald pointed his other hand towards Logan, then threw him aside, making him go through the concrete wall of the perimeter of his estate. He then raised his hand to drag Rogue out of the ground, and looked at her green eyes that was filled with rage. Donald smiled once again.

" I think it's time that I gave back what belongs to you."

Rogue's eyes widened with horror as she realized what Donald meant. Donald took out an object that looked like a syringe, and brought Rogue closer to him. He told Mark to get hold of her firmly, then covered his hands with gloves. Just then Scott's hands went for his visor, which was halted by Donald.

" You won't stop me…"

Just then, Kurt appeared next to Donald, and kicked the syringe out of his hand. The small cylindrical object twirled in the air. Everyone's eyes followed it with shock. It felt like the syringe was twirling for ever when it finally fell down on the ground. Rogue tried to get free, overpowering Mark's mind, and Donald's to nullify their powers exerted upon her. She grabbed the syringe as she rolled forward away from the two, and looked at the bright, bluish liquid that seemed to emit light from it. Her green eyes narrowed, and began charging it up for explosion. She threw the syringe towards the house, and it exploded as soon as it entered the house. She drew a deep breath as she avoided a danger. Her eyes looked around for Emily when she saw her with many dolls. She dashed towards her, but Donald stood in her way.

" You'll have to go through me, first."

Rogue looked at Emily again, who began stabbing the little pikes into the dolls. Rogue now looked towards her friends, who gasped with pain, and laying down on the ground.

" Bitch!"

Rogue's hands closed into fists, and punched Donald, which he dodged instinctively. Using this to her advantage, Rogue ran to Emily and snatched the dolls away, and then took out the pikes. She then felt the weak magnetic field around the tiny pikes, and smirked. Her hands moved about, manipulating the metallic pikes to float about.

" Yah like stabbin' da dolls? Well, try dis!"

She launched the pikes in a lightning speed, piercing Emily's body with them. Emily screamed as the first ones went through her legs, and fell down to her knees. The next barrage pierced through her arms, and her body. Each time the pikes went through, the blood trickled down the tiny holes left by the pikes. Rogue then heard the laughter of Donald behind her.

" Don't you feel great when you do that? You can do it all the time with me."

Rogue's cold green eyes turned towards Donald.

" No."

She sent the pikes towards Donald, which he dodged. He then grabbed hold of them with the same ability that he used to grab hold of Rogue. Rogue turned the pikes loose, sending them harmlessly towards the wall. Just as she finished doing so, Donald's fists began to appear in front of her sight. She began dodging them one by one, until she saw one coming towards her face. She grabbed it with her hand, and squeezed it. Donald got on his knees, trying to make Rogue let go of him. Rogue began squeezing harder until she heard the Xavier's voice.

" Rogue, don't!"

Rogue stopped, and looked back.

" But…"

" You can't kill again, Rogue. You'll just turn out exactly like your father."

Rogue closed her eyes, while her teeth gritted with anger. She screamed in half frustration and half anger and let go of Donald. She then kicked him away from her, and began panting.

" Yah're right… But Ah'll make sure yah're thoroughly stopped!"

She pointed her hands towards the estate, and her hands trembled as she began to manipulate the metals inside the structure of the building. The steel reinforcement came apart, and the nails that held the woods together came loose. All the vehicles in the underground garage, as well as the weapons in the armory were crumpled to a junk. Soon, the ground began to shake as the mansion crashed down to merely a large pile of rubble. She then turned around, and walked to her friends.

" Ah… Ah wanna thank yah for tellin' meh dat Ah have a family, father… Ah just hope dat yah continue to live like how we're all meant to beh… Oh, and Mark…"

Rogue flicked her wrist, which pulled the ring off of Mark's finger.

" …Consider yahrself divorced."

Rogue caught the ring that came to her and continued to walk.

------

Mark looked at his finger that was stripped of the piece of metal that encircled it. His body began to shake and looked at his father, who was also trembling with anger. The two men jumped to their feet, and charged towards the only source of their downfall: Rogue. They cocked their fists in preparation for their vengeance. Just as their fists launched towards Rogue's exposed back, she quickly turned around, grabbing the two fists.

" Ah gave yah a chance to redeem yahrself, and dis is how yah use it!?"

Rogue pulled the fists in her hands, then quickly pushed it. Both Donald and Mark fell on their backs, and rolled about three times. Mark hopped to his feet quickly, and tried again. He jumped to his feet to kick Rogue when his target ducked under his reach, and kicked him away. Mark crashed into the metal door, getting impaled by the broken bars. Mark gasped for breath for a while until his life ceased. Rogue sighed, and got on her knees.

" Please. Ah don't want to harm yah anymore…"

Donald looked at Rogue for a while, then got up.

" It's not too late. You can still join with me."

Rogue sighed out loud.

" Don't yah get it? It wasn't meant to beh. No one's meant to rule over the whole world. It just doesn't work!"

Rogue's eyes began to glisten.

" It hurts mah heart to see dat Ah'll have to remember mah family… Mah family dat Ah've been longin' to find out for a long time, as something' dat's horrible… Please. Let meh have something nice to remember yah by…"

By the time she finished her words, tears trickled down Rogue's face. Donald watched Rogue for a while, then closed his eyes for a while. He began to understand that his daughter wanted to live just as a girl who belonged to a family, but she was forced to destroy that family because of the moral values that she had. He understood Rogue's grave conflict between the moral set of values that she had lived by and her family. He sighed, and began to nod slowly.

" Okay… I guess you deserve that… I guess that's a way to make up for the things that I've done to you…"

Rogue's eyes opened with joy, and embraced her father with all her heart. Donald also wrapped his arms around his daughter, and sniffled.

" I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I have to do this…"

Rogue's eyes widened with shock when Donald began to tighten his grip around Rogue's neck. Rogue's gasped for breath when Donald revealed another of the syringed liquid. He quickly poured them down Rogue's bare throat and tried to force Rogue to swallow it. Rogue fought her instincts to swallow and struggled. Donald pinched Rogue's nose, preventing her from drawing air through it. Rogue's arms wildly swung about until it struck Donald's neck. With a sickening snap, Donald's neck broke. The grip of Donald's hands loosened, and Rogue was able to spit out the liquid. She then gasped for a while. She then looked at her father's lifeless body, and slammed her fist into the ground.

" Damn it! Why?!"

Tears began to flow down her cheeks in increased quantity. She hated her fate. She hated the fact that she was denied the chance to have a normal family while keeping her friends. She hated the choice between her family and her friends that the fate has bestowed upon her. Just then, Scott kneeled next to Rogue, and handed her a bottle of water.

" Here. Wash your mouth. You don't know what that thing was…"

Rogue washed her mouth and spat out the water. She wiped her lips, then got up slowly, with her body trembling from her mixed emotions. Scott and Kurt quickly held Rogue's arm, and helped her up. Both Scott and Kurt practically carried Rogue out of the estate grounds. Scott looked down at Rogue, who had her eyes fixed upon the ruined mansion.

" It's okay… Ah wanna walk…"

" You going to be okay?"

Rogue nodded, to which both Scott and Kurt let go of Rogue partially. Rogue took her steps slowly, with her legs trembling as it moved. She walked about ten steps, until she fell on her knees once more. She then struggled to her feet, and stumbled her way across to the X-Van on her own feet. On the way, Scott rushed to her, and kneeled in front of her with his back facing towards Rogue.

" Here."

Rogue hesitated, looking towards Jean for a moment to see any emotion towards Scott's behavior. Just then Scott urged Rogue.

" Come on. It's more tiring than it looks to wait like this."

Rogue's knees finally gave away and collapsed onto Scott's back. Scott got up, carrying Rogue on his back. Rogue felt the warmth of Scott, and sighed.

" When we get back… Ah'll give yah da ring back… Ah don't really look good with it on anyways…"

Scott readjusted his position to get a better hold.

" No… You keep it. If it's too much, then at least keep it as a ring of friendship."

Rogue sighed.

" Ah…"

Scott loosened the grip, letting Rogue slide down his back for a moment.

" Please, keep it…"

Rogue sighed.

" Alright…"

Scott looked down at Rogue's hands, which pulled the ring off of her left hand, and transferred it to her right. He smiled as he stopped in front of the van. Kurt already arrived at the van, and opened the door for them.

" Get in."

Scott turned around, and let Rogue in the passenger compartment. She leaned against the back of the seat. Scott then closed the door and walked to the other side of the van. He got in next to Rogue, and looked at her for a moment. Her mind seemed out of place, wondering between reality and what had happened just a few minutes ago. The others hopped in as he gazed at Rogue and the van drove off back to the institute.

------

Days had passed since their return to institute, but Rogue was still in her room, staring at the window with her knees curled up tightly towards her body. Her demeanor had made everyone in the institute concerned about her health. The fact that she had to destroy her own family was something that no one else inside the institute had thought of. Her only solace, Marie, was cooing in the same room where Kitty's belongings used to be. The others were gathered at the main hall, discussing the same thing that mattered: Rogue.

" Is she?"

" Yeah…"

" How long has it been?"

" About ten days…"

Everyone sighed out loud. They were relieved that Rogue didn't forget to take care of the little Marie, but on the other aspects, Rogue wasn't partaking in any activities of life. She rarely ate, and even if she ate, it was only because someone had brought food in. They all began to worry that Rogue might turn back into being Artemis. If it was the case, they didn't know if they could fend her off now. She was the most powerful mutant in the world now, and they lacked any method to stop her, let alone defend themselves. During their discussion, they heard the cries of an infant from upstairs, which soon subsided. They all paused and listened in for any signs of activity. However the lack of noise was the only thing that posed as a sign of activity. Soon, Rogue walked down the stairs with Marie in her arms. Everyone's eyes were fixed upon Rogue as she walked out of her room after ten days of solitude. She sat down alone on the sofa, and gently rocked the baby in her arms.

" So, are you doing okay?"

Rogue gently shook her head.

" No… Ah came out here to ask for a favor, Jean…"

Jean's eyes widened.

" What?"

Rogue stood up, and handed Marie over to Jean.

" Ah want yah to take care of her…"

" But Rogue!"

Rogue walked back towards her room, and sighed.

" Ah wanna…go away somewhere…to think of thin's…"

Scott pleaded.

" But Rogue. You can still do that here!"

Rogue shook her head.

" Ah can't… As much as Ah want to, Ah just can't. Ah need time… Besides, if Ah stay here, Ah'll beh forced to participate in things that I shouldn't do anymore…"

Logan nodded slowly.

" Since you're the most powerful mutant alive now, right?"

Rogue nodded slowly.

" Dat, and Ah have Marie now… If Ah continue to get involved, Ah'll surely get Marie involved in thin's… So it's safer for her if Ah disappear from her life…"

Scott stopped her once more.

" But…"  
Rogue smiled.

" Ah told yah dat Ah wanted to do dis… Besides, yah and Jean should beh together…"

Jean looked at Rogue for a while.

" But she's your daughter…"

Rogue shook her head, all the while tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of giving Marie away.

" No… She's… She's yahr's now… She belongs with yah and Scott…"

With that, Rogue got up and walked away into her room. They heard the zipping noises and saw her coming down with duffel bags. Just then Xavier stopped her.

" Are you sure you're going to do this?"

Rogue nodded slowly.

" Yes, Ah am…"

Kurt sniffled.

" But how are you going to do zhings vithout money? Vhen vill you come back?"

Rogue sighed.

" Ah'll figure it out on my own. As for returnin'… Ah just don't know… Ah don't know if Ah'll even return."

Rogue dropped her bags, and walked towards Marie, who reached with her tiny hands towards its mother. She cooed and smiled at the sight, but Rogue gently kissed the infant on its forehead, and stood up again.

" Good bye, Marie… Mama'll beh going now…"

Rogue turned to the others.

" Don't worry. Ah'll write."

Rogue grabbed the bags, and walked out of the front door. Everyone tried to stop her, but she quickly held them back. She didn't want to think of it much. She didn't want to have doubts.

' Ah'm doin' da right thin'…'

Scott felt as if a large part of him had left. He wanted to do something to ease Rogue's mind, but he realized that there wasn't anything that he could do. He looked at Marie, who began to lose her smile. Pretty soon, she began crying as if she understood that her mother was leaving her behind. Jean tried to calm her down, gently rocking her and doing other things. Marie cried for a while until Rogue disappeared from her sight. Marie began to settle down a bit, as if she was accepting the fact that her mother was going away from her life. Everyone stood where they were, confused by their feelings of denial that they were, in fact, out to welcome Rogue back. Logan and Xavier, along with the adults of the institute turned around and headed back, while the kids still stared at the gate far away. Scott then heard the voice of Rogue in his head.

' Thanks… for everythin'…'

Scott's eyes gleamed with tears. He didn't feel that he had helped Rogue to best of his abilities. He turned around with Jean and finally headed inside. They headed to each of their rooms to think. Scott followed Jean to Rogue's room, where they placed sleeping Marie in her crib. Scott led Jean out of the room, and sighed. They sat down on the carpet with their backs leaning against the wall. Jean stared at Scott's eyes, and sighed.

" You've… You've changed a lot…"

Scott smirked, and scratched his head.

" You too…"

Jean rubbed her face with her hands, and sighed.

" I don't know why she'll hand Marie over to us… I mean, you I can understand… She's your daughter. But why me?"

Scott sighed.

" You know what she was worried about when Marie was born?"

Jean shook her head.

" She was worried that Marie might have the same coloring of hairs as her. She was willing to give up on the child even before Marie was born. To her, Marie was someone that you would have had if things didn't turn out this way. She says she wants to see us happy together, and wants us to forgive her for getting us involved and separating us…"

Jean sighed out loud.

" It's so sad… Everything about her life's been full of sorrows of guilt and burdens, and now she even has to give up on the only person who gives her happiness because of that guilt…"

Scott nodded slowly.

" That's why we'll take good care of Marie. We have to…for Rogue."

Jean nodded.

" Yeah…"

------

About seven years had passed since that day. During that time, Scott had gotten back with Jean, and got married soon to lessen the possibility of Marie getting suspicious when she grows up. They didn't hear from Rogue for a while, but they started getting mails from Rogue regularly, telling them that she had been working in a store in Chicago for a while, and that she was now in the Peace Corp, helping the needy people all the while using her powers smartly to help the situations that arose. She wrote about the exotic countries that she visited, and what the other parts of the world was treating mutants. On one letter, she inserted a picture she took along with some of the villagers in Africa, along with a picture of her taking care of the injured lion. They noticed her hair had gotten longer, with the tips touching the belt of her uniforms. Her hair was messy, becoming the object of jokes for Kitty and other younger mutants. However, Scott and other older few saw that there was little change in Rogue's eyes. The green eyes were still full of grief, but they had regained some of the liveliness that was present before everything began. Scott was, however, disappointed to see that the ring that he implored her to keep had disappeared from her hand after a while. Xavier tried to locate her everyday to see where she was, but he always told the others that he was unsuccessful. Meanwhile, Marie had grown up to a playful little girl who was ready to start going to school. One day, she found the letters sent from Rogue in the little storage in the mansion. Afterwards, she often asked Scott about the letter, especially who this Rogue was. At first, Scott and Jean remained silent on the matter. They just couldn't think of any way to tell her. Soon, they told Marie that Rogue was their friend, and Uncle Kurt's sister, but stopped there. The little girl soon thought of the rest of the story on her own. She began to believe that Rogue was her 'aunt' of the institute. However, she just couldn't shake the strange feeling that she got whenever she looked at the pictures. The strange hair coloration captured her memories, but no matter how hard she tried to remember about it, she never could get herself to remember. For a while this continued until it was her first day in school. She was all dressed up in pretty clothes, with the small backpack secured on her shoulder. The school was very close to the institute, and she had walked through the path for a long time. She saw the mark on the mailbox indicated that there was a mail, and she opened it in front of the gate. She saw the sender, and her green eyes brightened. She got inside the institute grounds and ran to the mansion, waving the letter in her hand.

" Mommy! Mommy! There's another letter from Auntie Rogue!"

Jean welcomed Marie back with smile, and looked at the letter.

" Well, let's see."

They opened the letter together, and began reading it.

' I want to tell you that I'm doing okay. My tour in Africa and the Peace Corp is over, and now I'm headed back to the states. I want you to know that I'll be coming back for a while. I actually am hesitant, but Michael wants me to go. I'll probably get there in Wednesday, 28th.'

" That's tomorrow's tomorrow, mommy."

Jean smiled, and touched upon Marie's nose.

" That's right."

They looked at the envelope and saw another pictures inserted along with the letter. They saw Rogue with a necklace with some kind of ring held by the chain of the necklace. Marie saw the ring and recognized it.

" Hey! It looks a lot like daddy's ring…"

While Marie was fascinated by the ring, Jean felt the others gathering around. Kurt read the letter and began to shed tear.

" She's going to be back! Rogue's koming back!"

Scott came out, and saw the picture that Marie was looking at. He saw the ring, and sighed. The memories of the 'honeymoon' began to flood back into his mind. He began to wonder whether he needed to tell Marie about the truth, but both Xavier and Jean disagreed. They warned him about the trauma that may result in hatred towards her birth mother. They all walked inside, getting on with their normal daily routine as best as they could. However, everyone's spirits were fired up at the news. Marie felt the boost of energy through out the mansion, and went to her room to began her own work.

Next day, everyone began prepping for the welcome back party. The girls purchased groceries of catfish, and Logan got the barbeque items. Marie helped preparing for the party after her homework. Little by little, she asked about Rogue, which everyone answered with caution. By the end of the day, all they revealed was that Rogue was, and still is a member of the institute, and that she's virtually the most powerful mutant on Earth. Marie then asked another to her father.

" Why does she have ring that looks like your ring, daddy?"

Scott found himself unable to answer the question.

" Well, she got that ring from this guy when she got engaged to him… But he later told her that he wanted to be just friends, and they just happened to get the same ring that I have, that's all…"

Scott looked down at his daughter to see if she bought the lie or not. Marie seemed to be thinking for a bit, then nodded.

" Okay."

With that, she went back to her room, and looked through the other pictures of 'Auntie' Rogue. She began wondering about how she sounded like. From what she was reading in the letters, Auntie Rogue sounded like a kind, and gentle person. She then heard the door knocking, and quickly stashed the letters back in the drawer. She opened the door and saw her father.

" Time to go to sleep, Marie."

She got into the bed, and Scott tucked her in.

" Daddy? What's Aunt Rogue like?"

Scott sat on the floor next to the bed, and smiled.

" Well, she's a kind, and gentle person who went through a lot of bad things… It was all before you were born, so you don't have to worry about it, okay?"

Marie's ears piqued.

" What kind of bad things?"

Scott hesitated for a moment, then continued with smile.

" Well, it's something that even she doesn't want to think about… So we shouldn't pay much interest to it, okay?"

Marie nodded, but her lips pouted with disappointment. Scott turned around and tried to go, but Marie stopped him.

" Daddy?"

" What is it, munchkin?"

Marie shook her head in a silly manner.

" Nothing."

Scott smiled, and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked to his room next door and found Jean on the floor in the sleeping bag.

" What are you doing?"

Jean sighed, and shrugged.

" I just felt like it…"

Scott walked next to Jean, and sighed.

" Rogue's not going to fret just because we're sharing the same bed… don't be silly."

Scott lifted Jean up along with the sleeping bag, and laid her on the bed. He walked over to the other side, keeping his eyes on her. He got on the other side of the bed, and held Jean's hand firmly.

" It's going to be okay."

------

Marie had finished her school, and walked home as usual. Her steps were, however, much lighter than usual from the anticipation of Rogue's arrival. She had told her friends about it almost to the point that they were tired of hearing it. She continued to hop her way across until she saw a person walking in from the other direction. The person had a lot of bags in hands, but seemed to be walking just fine as if he or she wasn't carrying anything. Marie then saw the long, messy hair hidden inside a hat that had a visor going all around that resembled somewhere between the camouflage fabric hat that the soldiers wore in movies and the hat that adventurers often wore. Marie stopped in front of the gate when the woman stop next to her as well. Marie looked up to the woman and she also looked down at her. Marie then recognized the green eyes that was revealed when the woman dropped her sunglasses to the tip of her nose. However, she still had some doubts about the person. The woman looked at Marie for a moment, then asked her.

" So are yah gonna ring da bell or should Ah?"

Marie felt her heart ease as she heard the strange accent and the voice. For some reason it was pleasant to hear, but at the same time, she also felt anger. The strange combination of anger and calm confused her, but she managed not to show it.

" My mommy says not to speak to strangers."

Marie pressed her thumb against the little rectangular button and spoke.

" I'm home!"

The gate opened, and Marie stepped in, but blocked the stranger. The gate closed, and the woman stood in front of the gate for a while, then smiled. She hovered in the air, and rose until she cleared the gate. She landed on the ground silently, and began walking towards the mansion a little bit behind Marie. As the two approached the door, Jean stepped out of the mansion to greet Marie and saw the strange woman walking about ten meters away.

" Hi, Marie! Welcome back!"

The woman seemed to freeze up at Jean's words, and stood still for a while. Jean stared at the woman curiously, and spoke.

" Rogue?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue returns after seven years of wondering. Has she made progress in reconciling with her past? Or is she still plagued by the inescapable past? How will Scott react? Will Marie find out about the truth of her birth?

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


	8. Chapter 8

Awaken My Soul

By: Wing Knight

Note: I do not own X-Men, therefore, do not sue me. This is a continuation of Torment My Mind. Lucette Leon Rogue. Alternate Universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman removed the sunglasses and the hat and smiled.

" Long time no see, Jean…"

Marie turned around, and her green eyes widened.

" Auntie Rogue?"

Rogue took a deep breath to keep herself from revealing the truth. She let it out and smiled.

" Yep! Yah've grown so much, Marie."

Rogue gently lowered one of the bags, and opened it. She took out a little cage and opened it. After a while, a little kitten came out and looked around. It quickly purred as it rubbed its body against Rogue's leg. Rogue pointed to Marie and the little white kitten moved to Marie, and purred once again.

" Wow! What's it's name?"

Rogue smiled.

" Well, his name's Mike, and he's yahrs."

Marie picked up the kitten and ran her hand through the tiny feline's back. Marie quickly turned around to Jean.

" Can I keep him, mommy?"

Jean looked at Rogue for a moment, then nodded.

" Yeah. Of course you can keep him. Just take good care of him."

Marie ran inside with the kitten in her hands. Jean took a step towards Rogue, and sighed.

" How are you doing?"

Rogue smirked.

" As fine as fine can beh, Ah guess…"

Jean and Rogue walked into the mansion, where a crowd of its residents waited for them in the main hall.

" Rogue!"

" Welcome back, Rogue!"

Rogue dropped her bags, and smiled.

" Hey!"

Scott watched Rogue dumbfound for a while, then offered his hand.

" Welcome back, Rogue."

Rogue shook Scott's hand somewhat reluctantly. When she grabbed a seat on the sofa, the others finally began asking barrages of their questions.

" How are you doing?"

" Are you coming back permanently?"

Rogue shook her head at the last question.

" No… Ah don't think so… At least for right now…"

The others, mostly Kurt became gloom.

" Zo, you're going back?"

Rogue sighed.

" Ah don't know… Ah wanna settle down somewhere now… Ah think Ah've traveled enough…"

Evan nodded.

" Well, make yourself at home. Your room's still empty."

Rogue nodded, and took her bags to her old room. She opened the door to see the things exactly as she left it seven years ago.

' Oh mah god…'

Rogue walked slowly towards her room, and then looked towards where the baby's crib used to be. She sat on her bed, and looked around, remembering all the things she had enjoyed, and dreaded in this very room. Just then she felt something rubbing against her leg, and saw Mike, the kitten, purring.

" What are yah doin' here? Ah thought Ah told yah dat yahr Marie's…"

Just then Marie poked her head inside.

" Can I come in?"

Rogue nodded her approval. Marie came in, and sat on the bed opposite to Rogue's.

" It's yahr room?"

Marie nodded slowly.

" Yeah… Daddy gave me this room when I was…five years old…"

Rogue smiled, and picked up Mike. The kitten rubbed its face against Rogue's thumb. Soon, it wiggled itself free and jumped down to the carpeted floor. It then hopped onto Marie's desk without any pause and laid down in front of its owner. Marie then took out her homework, which Rogue smiled with approval. Rogue just laid down on her bed, when Scott came in.

" Are you doing your homework, Marie?"

Marie looked at her father rather annoyed.

" Yes, daddy…"

Scott smiled at Marie's answer and gestured Rogue to come with him. He led Rogue to the back yard away from others, and sat on the little bench swing made for the kids in the institute.

" How are you doing?"

Rogue smiled.

" Fine. Ah worked a lot of thin's out and…"

Scott shook his head.

" No. I meant with Marie…"

Rogue looked at the grass in front of her feet, and took a couple of breaths.

" Ah'm doin' fine… Yah and Jean did a great job raisin' her…"

Scott sighed.

" It should have been you, and you know it. You wish it was you instead of Jean that Marie's calling mommy."

Rogue sighed out loud. She smiled, but her eyes were tearing up.

" No… It's okay… 'Auntie' Rogue doesn't sound dat bad…"

Scott then noticed the ring hanging by the silver chains down her neck.

" I've noticed you took it off your hand…"

Rogue looked at the ring, then grasped it.

" Ah've been tryin' to forget… God! Ah didn't know it was dat hard to forget da short period of mah life with yah…"

Scott wrapped his arm around Rogue.

" It'll be like trying to deny that there's no sun in daylight."

Rogue chuckled for a moment.

" How're thin's going with yah and Jean? Anythin' Ah can do to help?"

Scott shook his head.

" No. We're doing fine…"

Rogue stared into Scott's eyes behind his red shades, then carefully found the moment to ask the question.

" So why isn't dere a Scott Jr.? Ah'm sure Marie's a bit lonely by herself…"

Scott scratched his head.

" Well…"

Rogue looked down at the grass again.

" Yah still can't let go… Like Ah can't let go…"

Scott's hand touched upon Rogue's face.

" Why did we have to separate? I mean, we could have lived happily…"

Rogue turned away with her eyes closed to hide the sorrow that had emerged in her green eyes.

" It wouldda been wrong, and yah know it. It wasn't da only way, but it was da best way…"

Scott protested.

" Oh, come on! I told you that I won't abandon you and Marie! So why did it have to turn out this way?"

Scott then heard the grass leaves move as droplets fell on them. Scott stared at Rogue concerned, and got on his knee.

" You okay?"

Rogue sniffled, and covered her face with her hands.

" It's gone down the river. We can't do a thin' about it. Ah can't go back to bein' Marie's mom, or Mrs. Summers. Ah don't know what Marie'll feel about it… It'll beh like how Ah felt when Ah found out dat mah whole life was a lie. No! Ah won't make her go through with it!"

Scott sighed in frustration, and Rogue tried to hold back further tears.

" So that's it? That's all?"

Rogue sighed, and nodded slowly. Scott got up, and took a couple step back towards the mansion.

" I'll speak to Marie… I'll tell her the truth, and find out what she really wants and thinks. She deserves the truth."

Rogue held on to Scott's arm, trying to anchor him down.

" No! Yah can't! Ah can't make her go through it! For god's sake! She'll beh traumatized!"

Scott sighed and closed his eyes. In his heart, he knew that Marie deserved to know the truth. However, the possibility that truth may hurt his little girl made him consider things. He sighed, and conceded for a moment.

" Alright… I won't tell her… But when the time comes, I want you to tell her yourself… She needs to know the truth. I mean her whole life will be a lie like the lie that we've lived…"

Scott took his hand out of the loosened grip of Rogue, and walked back to the mansion. Rogue, however, sat on the grass somewhat traumatized. She couldn't bear to see Marie going through the same thing that she had gone through. She closed her eyes, and wept quietly at her helpless situation.

------

Scott got into his bed with Jean, while Rogue and Marie stared each other in the middle of the darkness. The eyes of those four were wide open, unable to sleep from reasons of their own. For Rogue, it was the excitement of watching her own daughter in front of her, while Marie stared at her supposed Aunt and the kitten that was asleep on the foot of Rogue's bed. While they tried to sleep, Scott and Jean stared at each other, thinking about whether it was right to tell Marie of the truth. Unfortunately for Jean, she had grown quite fond of Marie, who she had raised as her daughter. The aspect of giving her up didn't settle well, and the fact that Rogue also protested it bolstered her belief. They kept their conversation in a very quiet whisper.

" But Jean. She has the right to know. She needs to know."

" But if we tell her right now, she'll be shocked. I mean, how will she handle it? What she doesn't know won't harm her."

Scott sighed.

" What if she finds out? We'll have a lot to answer for."

Jean sighed. She really didn't know what to do. Scott seemed adamant about his desire to tell the truth. Pretty soon, both of them closed their eyes as it became apparent that the matter wouldn't be solved anytime soon. They turned their backs towards each other, and closed their eyes. Scott continued to think about what would happen when he told Marie. Frankly, he wanted to live up to his promise. He didn't want to back down from his words that he will be with Rogue.

' What kind of man are you, Scott? You're not keeping your word! You broke your promise!'

Just then, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder.

" You really want to be with Rogue, Scott?"

Scott didn't answer, but drew the hand closer to him, and kissed it.

" I just want to do what I think is right…"

Scott turned around, and stared at Jean.

" We should let her decide."

Jean nodded after a while, then sighed.

" You know what? I was worried that Marie might be taken away from me… I raised her like my own for so long that she's become my own, you know?"  
Scott nodded.

" I know…"

Both closed their eyes and finally went to sleep.

While Scott and Jean were discussing what to do, Rogue and Marie also started a conversation.

" Finished yahr homework?"

Marie nodded at Rogue's rather strange question.

" Yes. I finished my homework."

Rogue's lips curled up to a smile, and Marie became rather curious at Rogue's display of emotion. Frankly, she felt a mysterious aura from Rogue ever since she saw her at the gate. It was as if Aunt Rogue knew a lot about her than she thought. Just then Marie remembered that Rogue was also a telepath like her mom and sighed. She believed that all the knowledge, whatever it was that she knew, was the result of probing her mind, which she didn't appreciate at all. Marie then closed her eyes to go to sleep. She still had school tomorrow and she was really tired. Even though Marie felt the need to sleep, Rogue continued to gaze at Marie.

' If only… If Ah could tell her… No! Ah can't! She has to live a normal life!'

Rogue closed her eyes, and fell asleep soon. Just as Rogue fell asleep, Mike, the kitten, woke up and looked around the room, trying to get used to the new environment. It walked around the room, inspecting every item that were in front of it. Soon, the kitten grew bored of the items inside the little room. It quickly left the room through the narrow opening of the door. It dashed about, exploring the large, and almost endless environment that the mansion offered. It explored every place that was accessible one by one. After it finished all the exploring, Mike returned to its 'home.' By the time the kitten returned to its owner, the sun began to rise to the east. The kitten jumped on to Marie, and began sniffing her. When Marie awoke from the alarm, the kitten jumped down to the floor, then hopped onto Rogue. While the kitten was settling down on Rogue's chest, Marie went to the bathroom for a while, then returned. Soon, she was ready to go to school, while Rogue still slept with the kitten resting along with her. Marie grabbed her backpack, and walked out of the room quietly.

------

Rogue opened her eyes as the kitten began to rub its face against Rogue's. She opened her eyes, and then pet the kitten on its back. After a moment of petting, Rogue got up to see Marie gone.

' Have fun at school, Marie…'

Rogue got out of the bed, and walked out of the room. Mike trailed close by, thinking that wherever she went, it would lead to food. Rogue came down to the kitchen to see the others already up and ready to start their days. While Rogue began eating her breakfast, the others began asking things again.

" So what did you do before joining up with the Peace Corp? You never mentioned it…"

Rogue took a bite of her sausage, and smiled.

" Well, Ah flipped some burgers for one… Ah did dat for a while, den moved to New York. Served in da restaurant for a while as a waitress… Dat was quite da fun, by da way… All dose people tryin' to ask meh out… Den Ah finally joined da Peace Corp."

Logan took a sip of his coffee and lowered the mug.

" So what are you going to do?"

Rogue lowered her fork, and sighed.

" Ah don't know… Ah thought Ah'd settle down somewhere… Finally live a normal life…"

Scott flinched, and poked Jean on her side a little.

" Rogue… We've been talking, and uh… We're going to tell Marie…"

Rogue's green eyes displayed confusion, which indicated that she wasn't listening in on their conversations.

" About the truth?"

Rogue froze for a moment, almost dropping the egg scooped up on the fork.

" What? Yah can't! Yah can't let her…"

Scott explained again.

" She can make her own choice. She can do that, can't she?"

Rogue couldn't think of what to say. She sat there, stupefied to the point that she became an inanimate object. A statue of some kind. After a while, she dropped the egg, and sighed.

" She's too young… It's…"

Scott reassured Rogue.

" She can make her own choice. It's her life."

Rogue thought for a while, then tears began to flow down her cheeks.

" What if she…"

Scott sighed.

" We can deal with it when it happens… Please. It's hard for us to live the lies too…"

Rogue sighed in concession.

" Alright…"

They all gathered around the living room, and sat down on the sofas. Everyone sat quietly, not even making a sound. All they could do now was to wait for Marie to return, and tell her the truth that they themselves had hidden from her for seven years. They all thought about how Marie would react. Mostly they thought of defiance, denying what she had heard in comparison to what she had seen for the seven years of her life. Rogue was worried about the possible hatred that Marie would display towards her. The sense of betrayal, and abandonment that Marie will feel scared her to death. She began having second thoughts and spoke quietly.

" Ah don't think it's a good idea…"

Scott stopped Rogue from changing her mind.

" She has to go through with it sooner or later. Trust me. It's better this way. Frankly I think we took a little bit too long to tell her."

Rogue sighed and got ready with everyone else.

Marie came out of the school bus and skipped along to the institute. She had talked about her Aunt Rogue and how cool she was and such. She had just entered the gate when she saw Mike playing in the grass by chasing butterflies.

" Mike!"

The kitten stopped, and looked at Marie. It did so for a while until the butterfly flew away. When it finally realized that it was the master, the cat hopped gracefully towards Marie. As soon as it got to her, the kitten jumped into Marie's hands.

" Let's go home…"

Marie walked into the mansion and saw the adults sitting in the living room, emitting such seriousness that she began to worry whether she did something wrong. She let go of Mike and dropped her backpack.

" I'm back."

Scott looked at Marie and managed to smile despite his concerns.

" Hey, Marie… Come. Sit down for a bit."

Marie got to the empty seat next to her father.

" What is it daddy? Did I do something wrong?"

Scott shook his head.

" No. Of course not. I… well… I've done something wrong, Marie… I want you to hear it."

Marie nodded, having no clue as to what was going on.

" I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just say it. Marie… Your mother…"

Rogue closed her eyes, and faced away. She couldn't bear to see Marie's reaction at all.

" Your mother is not who you think she is… Your mother is actually your step-mother. Do you know what step-mother is?"

Marie nodded slowly.

" Is it like that queen in Snow White?"

Scott nodded slowly.

" Yes…"

Marie then looked around for a while, then looked back at her father.

" So where's mommy?"

Scott took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerve.

" Well, actually your mother is with us right now. In fact she's sitting down with us…"

Marie looked around, checking the adult that she saw one by one. She looked at Aunt Kitty, then Aunt Rogue. She then noticed Aunt Rogue looking away, with her eyes closed and what seemed to be tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Scott noticed Marie's attention and nodded slowly.

" Aunt Rogue's actually your mother…"

The tears finally came down Rogue's face. Marie's eyes also sparkled with tears. She turned around towards Scott with sudden anger.

" What did you do, daddy? Why isn't mommy with daddy?"

Scott paused, unable to explain. Just then Rogue came to his defense.

" It's mama's fault… Ah wanted to take care of yah, but Ah couldn't… Don't blame daddy for dat…"

Everyone saw the confusion in Marie's expression. She didn't understand what was going on. She only grasped that Rogue was her mother, and that she had left her for some reason. Everyone else couldn't explain the situation since they all thought that Marie wasn't ready for it yet. She wasn't ready for the cruelty and horrors of her mother's life before she was born. In fact, they all thought that Marie would never be ready to know that her mother had experienced.

------

Marie walked to her mother, and sat next to her. She brushed the hair that covered the pale face and spoke with her voice shaking.

" Mommy?"

Rogue held back her tears for a moment, and turned to her daughter. Marie quickly leaped into Rogue's arms and cried out loud.

" Mommy!"

The two wept happily at the joy of reunion after seven years. Rogue felt like she was rejuvenated. She finally had the happiness back in her life

" Oh, Marie…"

Jean got up, and began to walk away. She believed that it would serve no good for her to stay anymore. Her duty as Marie's guardian was over with this, and strangely, felt an urge to move on. Just then, she heard Rogue speak to her.

" Wait."

Jean turned around, and looked at Rogue.

" Thanks for takin' care of Marie for meh…"

Jean nodded with a smile, acknowledging the appreciation. She was about to turn around when Rogue stopped her once again.

" Ah don't mean dat Ah'll beh gettin' back with Scott… Yah both deserve each oder… Dere isn't a thin' dat will refute dat… Ah just wanna beh a good mom now…"

Marie looked at her mom, displaying confusion that was typical of the child that she was. Rogue walked with Marie to their room. While they went away, Scott and Jean sat alone in the living room.

" So she wants us to be together?"

Scott nodded slowly.

" Yeah…"

Jean got up and sighed.

" You've chosen her though, right?"

Scott paused. He sighed in frustration as he realized what situation he was in. He had to choose, right here and now, on who he will spend the rest of his life with. Just then, Rogue came down alone and tapped Scott's shoulder.

" Only yah can free yahrself of da burden… It took meh seven years to realize it, but Ah don't think yah can afford dat time…"

Scott looked back, and saw Rogue nodding to assure him that it was the only way.

" Yah can start a new life…"

Scott sighed, and nodded.

" But I can't forgive myself if I let you go on like that…"

Jean sighed, and looked away. Scott sighed in frustration.

" Damn it… Wish I could marry both of you…"

Jean and Rogue looked at him as if they couldn't believe what he had said.

" Girls don't like dat a bit, Scott…"

Jean nodded in agreement.

" Yeah."

Scott raised his hands, trying to defend himself.

" Hey… I was just thinking…"

Just then, Jean smiled.

" Well, Rogue… You can have him… You've done a lot for us, but… I think you're the one who deserves him more…"

Rogue shook her head.

" No. Yah guys were meant to beh… Ah can't separate yah guys."

Jean rested her hands on Rogue's shoulders, facing her straight.

" No… You guys were meant to be. Otherwise, Marie wouldn't have been born… Besides, I can always find someone. But it's hard for a woman with a kid to find a man…"

Rogue stood dumbfounded from shock as Jean walked away. Jean went to her old room and sat on the corner with her legs drawn closer to herself. She then heard the door open and Rogue standing in the doorway.

" Jean…"

Jean looked up, tears apparent in the corners of her eyes.

" Look. You did a lot of things for us… The least thing I could do is to let you stay with someone you've wanted for a long time."

Rogue came closer, taking her seat in front of Jean.

" It doesn't have to beh like dis… It doesn't at all…"

Jean took Rogue's left hand, and then placed her hand over the ring.

" This ring tells me otherwise. You and Scott were married. There's no denying it. Marie needs a stable family, and I can't provide it while I'm a step mother. You have to do it with her father…"

Rogue's eyes glistened as well.

" Thanks…"

Jean then tried to lighten the mood.

" Hey, know any guys that you can introduce to me from the Peace Corp?"

The two laughed and embraced each other. After a while, they got up and confirmed their intentions one more time by staring at each other's eyes. Rogue left and Jean sat down on the floor again.

" It's the only thing I can do for her for what she's done to me…"

------

Rogue and Scott re-married soon after, living with Marie happily inside the institute. Meanwhile, Jean also found a man of her own thanks to Rogue. The man came out of the room with Jean when they saw Scott.

" Hey, Trevor."

" Hey."

While the two sat down in the living room watching football game, Jean came down with Rogue and yelled out loud all at once.

" She's pregnant!"

" I'm pregnant!"

Trevor's face lightened up as Jean took a one long leap into his arm, and celebrated. Rogue and Scott congratulated them.

" Well, Mrs. Harrell. Looks like yah have a family of yahr own now…"

Rogue and Scott went upstairs to their room.

" Ah've got somethin' to tell yah too…"

Scott's face brightened.

" What is it?"

Rogue's finger trailed down Scott's chest playfully.

" Well…"

She drew herself closer to Scott, and rested her face against Scott.

" Ah think Scott' Jr. might come soon…"

Scott's eyes widened while Marie turned her head towards them.

" I'm going to have a little brother?"

Rogue smiled.

" Well, it might beh little sister…"

That night, Rogue and Scott faced each other in bed, thinking about all the things that had happened so far.

" Thanks, Scott… For showin' meh happiness…"

Scott kissed Rogue, and smiled.

" Anytime…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. It's over. I had pleasure in working on this fic, and also I would like to thank all those reviewers who encouraged me as I wrote this fic. Your encouragement and comments really helped me write this. I want you to review my other fics as well. I'll try to come up with more fics. Once again. Thank you for your support everyone!

Wing Knight

I hope you enjoyed this one. Please, R & R. I would love to have your comments.


End file.
